Blues
by Evermore IceCream
Summary: "Oh to be young and in love in a city where witches and vampires are at war. How very tragic." -Nicklaus Mikaelson [Klaus/OC] What little he knows about who's coming for him...
1. Enter the Battlefield Little Wolf

"Woooo!" I scream at the top of my lungs, relishing in the cold air blasting across my face.

Standing on the backseat of the convertible with my friends holding onto my legs -just in case I take a tumble- arms wide and hair blowing behind me. Nothing could be better.

"How long?" Austen shouts above the stereo playing: _New Orleans is Sinking_ by _The Tragically Hip._

Karmine who's at the wheel turns back and smile at us, "Not long, just an hour to go and we should be-"

"At the French Quarter!" The three of us from the backseat shout, giggling.

We arrive just a little after two in the morning.

A shiver passes through my spine as we drive into the French Quarter. Most of the stores were closed but there were a few places here and there adorned with a flashing neon "open" sign.

"Should we check in first?" I suggest as we roll to a stop on a random street.

Karmine looks around and puts the car in park, "Let's follow that guy. Rousseau's," he carefully asesses the small bar tucked into a corner a few feet from us and hops out, "Sounds ledgit, let's have a drink."

Jenna raises an eyebrow, "A real one? Not you're Blood Mary version?"

Karmine sighs but gestures for us to go ahead, "As the lady wishes."

We all spread out, getting out drinks and stretching our legs having spent the last eight hours couped up in a car together.

It was a perfectly respectable for it's place in New Orleans. The antique wallpaper, a few paintings and that homey feely which meant this place had been around for a while. As did the aged wood and opaque bottles of liquor displayed beyond the blond bartender

For two am, it was actually pretty full. The row of tables left was full occupied by a large group, head huddled together, all with full glasses.

Scanning around, my eyes stopped on the only man in there with a full suite, martini in hand and hair perfectly coiffed.

Next to me, Karmine whistles, "Can you feel the power coming off of him. How old do you think he is?"

"Maybe we should find out," I mutter, stepping forward to introduce myself.

Karmine pulls me back, leading me to the other side of the bar, "Don't think that's such a smart move. I just heard whisperings about the vamps here. Apparently werewolves aren't welcomed and you my friend -isn't usally welcomed anywhere in general. You're keeping your scent hidden right?"

I nod, "They won't even realise it," I look back at his hesitant face, "Aww, don't give me that look. I can keep this up for the rest of our visit, don't make us go before we've even got a chance to part," I pout.

His eye look around and then flashes back to me, "Fine but even at the first sign of anything _anything_ off -"

"-We leave and never look back," I finish, pushing him away, "go and see if you can find out more about this hate-fest."

He gives me the "I'm watching you" gesture and turns back to the bar.

Being totally exhausted, we drop the moment we open our hotel guys had their own room across from us while the three of us girls shared the two double beds.

"Happy b-day Lex," Kate mutters before she crashes.

"Thanks," I whisper back.

* * *

"Did you see my bronzer?" Jenna asks, looking over all the make-up we'd spilled on the counter.

"Here," I toss it to her as I finish my smokey eye make-up and put on a final coat of dark glitter lip gloss.

Then Kate comes in, "Do you think I should wear the yellow top or the black one?"

"How do you even know if there's any place good to go?" Jenna starts, " I mean, all we've seen are voodoo museus and beignet stands. Who says there's even a good club out in this swamp?"

"I do," I smile looking back in the mirror one last time, "Besides, it's my birthday. You don't get to complain."

Kate finally chooses the classic black blouse and we hustle out of the room to meet the boys.

The streets were absolutely stunning, everything was lit up and there was a soft buzz of conversation aflow everywhere and the jazz music... was amazing.

I looked around quickly and found a cute guy with chocolate skin, curly brown hair and brown eyes and an amazing smile to boot; standing across the street from me and half hidden in the shadows.

I instantly smiled and crooked my finger, gesturing him to come.

He crossed his arms and grinned, staying put.

I pout and put my palms together _please? _I mouth.

He shakes his head and walkes across the street.

"Dance with me," I grab his arms and lead us closer to the the jazz group.

"Do you know how to actualy dance darlin'," I smile as we bob to the music.

"Of course, tango, merenge, jitterbug? I know it all." he smiles, showing pearly white teeth.

"Anything swing, you pick," I barely finish before he flings be into the air anf we're too focues on landing the lifts and footwork to talk.

Dance( watch?v=Rf55gHK48VQ)

When the music ends, I smile up at him, I haven;t danced like that for a long time.

"It appears a crowd has formed," he whispers in my ear

I nod at his remark, bowing grandly to the crowd.

He offers to walk me to my friends and I agree.

"The name's Lex," I say, holding out my hand.

"Diego," he says, his smile turning a little darker.

"Now that that's done, know any place where we can have some real fun?" I ask.

"Not satisfied with the haunted graveyard tours and wine tastings?" he jokes.

I shake my head, "I'm looking for something _really_ different. I though the Bayou was suppose to be all dark and mysterious."

He rumbling laughter flows between us, "You just haven't been looking in the right place."

"Lex!" I hear a shout from up the street and see Kate waving her arms.

"I'm gonna get going," Diego starts, "here, come tonight if you're looking for something _delicious."_

I look down at the strip of paper with a large M insignia in a gothic font and "The Abbatoir" underneath with an addresss scribbled at the bottom corner.

_"_Should I bring my friends," I ask nonchalantly.

He smiles again and I suddenly notice the veins beneath his eyes, "The more the merrier." he says before dispearing...

_"The Slaughterhouse, guess I can figure out what goes on there..."_

"Looks fun," Jenna beams, setting her head on my shoulder to look at the sheet Diego handed me, "Let's go."

I quickly crumple it up in my pocket, "Maybe later."

She shrugs and leans toward Kate, babbling about a club right outside the Bayou.

"Hasn't been one night and she's already look for an escape," Karmine chuckles.

"Maybe you guys should go," I reply, "she might be a little less miffed. It's only one night. We can meet up at the hotel."

"It's not safe for you to go alone," he stressed.

I give him the best _your kidding_ look I have, "Like you could stop me if I really wanted to go. I'd knock you on your ass and be gone before you could say fuck."

He shakes his head and narrows his eyes at me, "You really wanna play that card. Fine." he snaps out and just when I though he'd leave, he looks me in the eye. Hard, "You'll call me every hour to check in and you don't drink anything. Anything. And if there's any vampires at the party..."

"I run the other way with my tail between my legs."


	2. And We Meet

_I truly appreciate everyone of you followers and favorite-ers. -which is so amazing so... I'll do my best to update every other week. _

_Please feel free to comment and review, I'd love to hear what y'all have to say._

* * *

The wrought iron gates eerily welcomed me as I passed through to the large open-ceiling foyer.

Precariously hung strobe lights turned the tiled ground into an automatic dance floor as bodies writhed to the heavy bass music. Plants still hung from eaves, swaying to the music. Half the people there intoxicated or well on their way to being so, their now over-exposed bodies raising their glasses to toast the stars above. A large family crest carved on the side of the brick walls, a large letter M framed by lions and other things I couldn't make out between the bodies that were making out.

"The little girl decided to show," a pale skinned, fair-haired vampire walks up to me; he teasingly elbows Diego who comes up beside him.

Diego ignores his friend and takes my hand, "You made it."

I smile back at Diego, "That I did."

* * *

"Going to another one of your Midnight Massacres?" Klaus chuckles knowingly. He was able to hear the ignorant humans dancing and doing _else what _in the shadowy corners of the house as he fastened his watch; making a mental note to give the house a good cleaning once it was his again. He'd been staying here -in his own home- as a guest of Marcel since the hotel Marcel though he resided in was _so fa_r away.

Marcel's dark skin makes his smiles even brighter, his eyes alight with the thought of fresh blood, "You know it," he says, quickly downing the bourbon in his hands, "Why don't you join us tonight."

Klaus hands move to his hips, "It's not my kind of fun, mate. Rounding them up like cattle, slaughter them when you please, taking away the hunt."

Marcel lets out a dry laugh, "Duly noted but, with New Orléans being such a successful city. Bloody tourists running down the streets screaming "Nosferatu" isn't good for business. Besides," he continues, his voice hardening, "I insist."

"Of course, _if you insist_," Klaus mockingly mutters the last part, trying not to roll his eyes at Marcel's attempt at intimidation.

* * *

I spent most of the time on the dance floor, moving from stranger to stranger, vampire to human, song to song in some sort of delicious trance before I stumbled back into Diego's arms.

Laughing, I rest my head on his shoulder before pulling him deeper into the crowd and wrapping my hands around his neck.

"The energy in this place is amazing," I say, slightly buzzed by a mystical force -which likely came from a purple drink someone had given me- and swaying around him.

He turns me around until my back is against his front, hands around my hips in an unshakable embrace and he leans to whisper in my ear, pointing to my left, "And it gets even better."

I follow his gaze and see two humans and a vampire hovering near the entrance. The vamp was cute, dark hair slicked back, scowling as he look straight into my eyes...

"Shark fins," I breathe out. I knew those eyes, and that all too familiar scowl.

"You're friends here to join us?" Diego asks, arms still around my hips.

I somehow manage to wrestle away from him, "Give me a moment," I call back to Diego as I push through the throngs of people, trying to reach my friends before they stepped further into this pit of vipers.

"Let them stay," Diego calls to me, "the fun's about to begin..."

They stand out like sore thumbs, still beside the iron gates, not aware of the danger these vampires were. Bumping through the crowd, I manage to get closer.

_shit, shit, shit, shit, shit_ I think as I stop in front of them to cut off the view of a vamp who was staring too intently at Jenna's jugular, "What are you guys doing here?" I shout over the pumping bass, shaking up the blood in my veins.

"I can't believe you didn't tell us about this," Jenna says, already swaying to the music.

"You know what, we should go, it's getting late,"

_Why did I decide it was a good idea to bring them here, I should have just came myself_.

I grab Jenna's arm and pull her toward the entrance, "Let's _go._" She's sends her weight forward, towards the crowd of sweaty bodies and pale skin so I can't pull gher out of _the Abattoir._

I look frantically up at Karmine who's silently frowning at the number of vampires in this place.

"Get her out of here," I whisper pleadingly.

From his eyes I can see my face reflected back at me; eyes frantic pupils dilated, eyes wide and, mouth pulled into a tight line.

He doesn't wait for an explanation and grabs Jenna by her side, physically lifting her off the ground.

I look down at my watch: 11: 57.

The vampire who was with Diego -Thierry- comes up behind Karmine, smiling, "You need to register with Marcel, vampire."

With a quick twist, snapped Karmine's frantically screams and backs away from Karmine's crumpled form.

11:58

I see more vampire advancing towards us, no longer afraid to hide their bloodthirsty faces. Eyes filled with black and dark veins underneath their eyes showing yet, most people don't seem to notice as they continue to dance. One of the vampires comes close and curls a hand around Jenna's neck, fangs out and elongated. She tires to struggles but her flailing arms are useless against a vampire's strength.

"LET HER GO!," I shout at the vampire. An invisible force punches him in the stomach and he's knocked down, making a _s-crack_ sound. He stays down.

The rest of the vampires -those crowded around me- looked at me strangely. A breeze ruffles my hair.

11:59

One of them -the one closest to me smiles, "Don't you know, werewolves die in the Quarter?"

12:00

The bell strikes midnight and the ring echo in the background, behind the music still pumping from the speakers.

Unwittingly, I'd let my guard down and all the vampire could smell _what_ I was.

Their hands grabbed me and I closed my eyes, preparing for the pain; hoping Jenna and Kate had run away somewhere safe, that Karmine wouldn't be harmed when he woke up.

It didn't come.

Instead...

all I saw was blue...


	3. Shh, She's Sleeping

_Exam time will soon be upon us. I don't know when I'll be updating -if I'll be updating at all- as I prep for exams but I will be continuing this story A.S.A.P. Thanks for your understanding &amp; a billion times good luck for anyone with upcoming finals/exams!_

* * *

"Oh! She's cute," Rebekah enters Nicklaus' room as he lays an unconscious form onto his bed, dark mahogany hair drifting across his sheets.

"She fought the vampires at Marcel's little party," he chuckled, " blew one straight across to the other side of the room."

"Little girl's got power," Rebekah comments in approval.

"She doesn't look too young, two or three years younger than us when we were changed at the latest," Klaus said.

Rebekah sighs, "They age slower these days Klaus. I'd say she's seventeen -what are you doing?"

Klaus reaches over into the girl's thin jacket and pulls out a sleek red wallet, flipping it open, he rummages around chuckling, "ID says Lex Kent. My guess would be she's on the run. Cash only, fake driver's license..."

"Our she's out partying and doesn't want her parents to know," Rebekah suggested, "Either way, she's not our concern or, have you forgotten about Marcel's ban on werewolves? We already have a hard time keeping mommy-dearest in the house -we don't need another."

"She's different, there's something about her," Klaus murmured.

"She's stupid. Coming to New Orleans of all places to party. She was practically asking f-"Rebekah started.

"-Unless it's some secret werewolf power to incapacitate a vampire with their scream, I'd say not." Klaus interrupted.

Rebekah fell silent for a moment, "Does Marcel and his goons know?"

Klaus looked back at the sleep girl. Her heart began to beat slowly and steadily, her adrenalin chalked body finally calming down to rest, "I don't think so. If they did, Marcel would be raiding this house as we speak. It happened fast enough for most beings not to notice. Their pride made up for what they couldn't believe."

"You're not thinking of turning her are you?" Rebekah asked warily.

"I've thought about it," Klaus admitted, "but for the time being, she could be more useful to us like this. I don't want to risk deactivating her witch side. Marcel will have his little Davina and we'll have ours."

Then, Haley carefully peered into the room, "I heard another werewolf joined our party."


	4. Savior From Hell

_I've played around with Elijah's daggering time-line so he's there when Lex wakes up. After he leaves this scene... we'll return to your previously scheduled programming -just in case you're confused with how this ties in to the TV show._

* * *

Their scent -though not as unpleasant as one would think- was sharp and distinctive.

I jumped out of bed as I heard distant footsteps coming towards me, needing a minute to brace myself for the oncoming vertigo.

Vampire, male, about three to four inches taller than me in a suit and loud dress shoes stalked in.

He gave me a small smile which quickly turned into a frown as he looked at me, "Are you alright?" he asked concerned, coming to help me back into bed.

I flinched away from him. His composure to cold. Emotions locked away from his eyes.

He seemed unperturbed as he stood in front of me, "You've been unconscious for a little over three days."

Following his gaze, I can see the sky was just lightening out. The stars disappeared, sky washed wish a gray-blue pre-daybreak.

"We haven't managed to get much food into you. The hunger pains must be getting to you."

I grimace, "I'll be fine."

"Let's get you downstairs, I'll make you breakfast."

I nod, still clutching my stomach, "May I know you name?" I ask.

"Elijah, Mikaleson," he replies, "and there's someone -Hayley- she's eager to meet you."

Turns out thousands of year old vampires still had trouble in the cooking department but thankfully, Hayley knew how to work a stove.

"It's just nice to have another werewolf around here. Vampires tend to be moody and the only conversations you can have with this bunch is if a death threat is involved," she remarks, taking a few eggs out of the near-barren fridge.

Spinach, bacon and cheese omelet. She easily slides it onto my plate and I dig in, saying between bites, "So...who's in charge of... my kidnapping... and hopefully my release paper?"

Elijah chuckles, "That would be Klaus. I'm sure Hayley can take you to him -he's in his studio. I have some loose ends to tie up but I should be back late this evening." He quickly disappears from the room.

"Any advice?" I ask Hayley.

Shaking her head and digging into a large container of orange sherbet fro-yo, she offers me some, "Want a bite? No?" she continues," Unless Klaus can use you, you're better off dead in his mind. My advice would be to just run."

Elijah tilts his head, concentrating on a distant sound, "And here comes your savior. He's in his studio" Elijah remarks, "Do try not to kill each other. As unpleasant as his company sometimes may be, he still is my brother and I'd prefer to not kill you," he finishes cooley before quietly exiting.

"See what I mean about the death threats?" Hayley mutters, giving me a knowing look, "Come on."

She leads me down the hall, past lavishly furnished rooms without a single speck of dust.

"So she wakes from the Underworld," Klaus smiles arrogantly, "What news do you bring from Limbo?"

Though he's speaking to me, he's still focused on his paintings.

"Not quite sure I've escaped from hell," I glare at him.

"And here I though I'd been treating you so well," his amused voice retorts, dropping his brushes into water he finally turns.

I look to meet a sparkling pair of blue-gray eyes. His face is well suited for his modern hair-cut and his air hints at aristocracy.

"You have an accent like the rest of them," I comment out-loud.

He crosses his arm, "Indeed I do, and you have _magic._"

"Which is nothing new," I shrug.

He moves closer, "Granted, but you're a werewolf. Werewolves can't access witchcraft from their genes. At best, they're a little stronger," he leans down, catching my neck in one of his strong hands when I flinched away, bringing my neck to his elongated fangs, "...heal a little faster. They can't throw a vampire halfway across the room without laying a finger on him. So love, what are you?" he asks darkly.

I gulp down a breath, feeling his cool exhale across my jugular, "You're mistaken."

"Well I don't think I am," he replies.

"Klaus!" Hayley interrupts, "Leave her alone. Haven't you killed enough people today?"

"I'd like to think so," Klaus rises, still keeping a strangle hold my neck, "but I'm always willing to make an exception."

"Werewolves don't have magic," I insited.

He looks down into my eyes. I meet his hard gaze with the same intensity... and he smiles back at me, "We have forever to talk so it doesn't matter if you give me what I want now. I'll get it out of you eventually," he states.

I look at him, confused, "Aren't you gonna threaten me?"

"Ohm, poppet," he chuckles, "that was the threat. Now, I want you off the ground floor." he leans down and stares into my eyes, pupils dilating, "You are not to leave this house without my permission."

I wave to get his attention as he strides out, "Hey, compulsion doesn't really work on me. I'm full of vervain so, yeah."

He pauses and looks at me quizzically, "Thank you for telling me." Klaus turns his attention to Hayley, "It's you're responsibility to keep her inside. If the girl steps a foot out of the house -and I will know about it- I'll snap her neck and your only chance at a friendship with one of your kind will be dead. Understand?"

Hayley nods

Klaus smiles again, "Good, I have a meeting to prepare for."

We wait until he leaves the room/

"Let's take a walk in the garden," Hayley tugs at me.

"But aren't you curious about who he's meeting with?" I ask.

"No," she lies.

"Come on aren't your c-" I began.

"As far as I know, he has no reason to keep you around beside the fact that you're pretty. If you get in his way, he will kill you," Hayley warns me.

I nod, "I know. He staked his brother -right? I'm _profoundly__ familiar _with Mikealson politics. I promise I won't get myself killed- today," I tip-toe to the other side of the room, "Thanks for caring," I look back and say, "it's nice to know someone worries about you."

Hayley mutters as I trace Klaus steps, "Werewolves, too stubborn for their own good.

* * *

_"__People do what is in their best interest, regardless of who gets hurt. Is it evil to take what one wants; to satisfy hunger, even if doing so will cause another suffering? What some would call evil, I believe to be an appropriate response to a harsh and unfair world."_

I press my ear aginst the wall, listening to Klaus speak to the blonde woman he lead there. Poor girl, didn't have a single drop of vervain in her system.

"... Leave through the back door there, to your left," Klaus finishes.

I waited for the door to open and shut so the noise would help to disguise to my footsteps on the creaky stairs.

"Please, come in. I know your there," Klaus shouted dryly toward the open door.

I peaked in to see him standing over the liquor bottles. I point at myself. _Me?_

"Who else?" he mutters as I step inside.

"I know a good psychologist outside the Quarter if you're interested in getting psychlogical help," I offered in my most inoocent expression.

"You think I'm crazy?" he asked dangerouly.

I shrug, "I'm not the one imgaining magical werewolves who can talk to the wind. And I know that girl's -_Cami's_\- opinion matters to you. Seriously how could you not know better?"

"Care to clarify?" Klaus asks.

"She the _normal_ _girls _that sees the good in monsters -as if that's so hard- that the baddies -enter Klaus Mikaelson- falls for in his efforts to be a _normal person."_

"I'm not a fan of normal," he contradicts, "Normal is docile. If I shouldn't fall for Camille O'Donnell -which I'm not. Do you have any ingots of wisdom as to whom I should shower with my affections?" Klaus raises an eyebrow.

"Back to the argument at hand," I reply, "Don't want the cliché ending, don't fall for the human girl. But I'm here to convince you to lift the whole 'keep her in the house or I'll snap her neck' ban."

"And you really think you'll win in an argument with me," he challenged.

She faltered for a moment, "...I don't think I have to beat you," she replied thoughfully, "I just need to let you overwhelm yourself."

Klaus laughed at that, "Pride go'eth before a fall and all that rot."

I shook my head, "Like you said before. People are evil and selfish and cruel. They'll use you to achieve their own ends, no matter how much you suffer. You have to bear it all and still, they get what h they want in the end. Despite the fact that this _world _is amazing, you're always so focused on some stupid end-goal, you destroy the important parts of yourself. You've had eternity to find that out and you waste it. "

He tilts his head, _so much hope, _"If I didn't know better, I'd say you sound envious."

I shrug again, "Strength, immortal youth and complusion. It's seems a fair trade to never have to be afraid again."

"Same could be said werewolves," he responded.

My hands curled inward, "But vampires have _control."_

Both of our heads snap toward Hayley's scream.

_Ahh! Get! Awa-!_

We both run toward the sound, Klaus passing as a blur in front of me.


	5. A Game

_sorry it's a few days late; enjoy_

* * *

"Back off or I'll kill her. You know I will!" the burly man in front of me shouted, red-faced as his grip on Hayley tightened.

"I'm going to give you three seconds to run, mate," Klaus warned, stalking closer to the five men who spread out in a loose pentagon formation.

"Don't come any closer!" the man holding Hayley waved his knife at Klaus.

Klaus just stood their calmly, "One... two..."

Before he reached three, he grabbed a sharp wooden branch, snapped it in half against his knee and flung it straight into the man's neck. Klaus then dispatched the others within seconds.

"Hayls!" I rush to her side.

The man was dead but during his fall to the ground, he cut a deep gash across her chest and shoulder. Blood was already pooling around her.

I ripped the hem of my shirt and tried to evenly apply pressure on her wide gash.

"It hurts," Hayley wimpered.

"I know, I know," I murmured, "it'll be alright."

Klaus finally came back from his blood spree, standing over us, blood trickling from his mouth.

"Here," he bit his wrist, lowering it towards Hayley's mouth.

I slapped his hand away, "Are you crazy! That blade was laced with vervain. It could make her weaker if she ingested vamp blood."

He stood up then, turning toward the dead bodies. They were all human, except for the lanky witch who Klaus hadn't caught yet was running away rather loudly.

His feet crushed the dried leaves and he had to stop ever few seconds to maneuver over a fallen branch.

"You can heal her; I'll finish with the last of our assailants," Klaus grinned.

"Don't kill him," I begged, "he's not an evil person."

"He tried to kill Hayley and therefore my child. I cannot let anyone live after that," Klaus growled, stepping away.

"You're child..." I didn't know what he meant.

Hayley gasped in pain and went back to her wound again.

I grabbed the zip-lock bag from my back pocket, lifting my makeshift bandage, I sprinkled it directly onto the wound.

I took the knife from the dead man who was laying closest to us, wiped off as much of Hayley's blood as I could and used it to cut my left hand

_sanguis meus,  
aquam, aerem et ignem, terram,  
Magia meos implorem  
tuendae sanitatis, et non corpus_

_sit vita, et per hanc influit Hayley_

I chanted out loud, letting my blood I cupped to touch Hayley's wound afterwards.

"My god," I heard her breathe out as my blood glowed amber as it fell onto her skin before evaporating with a sizzle.

Her skin quickly knit back together in front of me and I felt myself smile in satisfaction. Her wounds healed before the blood had dried.

I could hear the quiet crunching of leaves behinde me as someone stepped closer.

"You killed him, didn't you," I said tonelessly.

"Now love, he would have done worse to us. He bloody tried," Klaus censured.

I stood brushing the dirt off my jeans, "Now he'll never get a chance to prove you wrong."

"And you," Klaus snaps at Hayley, "What are you doing out here?"

Hayley's head turns but doesn't respond.

"Give her some time, she must be totally wiped out," I say to Klaus.

We manage to get her into bed.

Klaus remains quiet as we lay her down and follows me as I wallk downstairs.

"Have any particular place in mind?" he asks as I reach the last step.

"What happened to you?" he begins as when we're oustide.

I focus on the green lawn,the wind as it rustles the blades of grass.

"I grew up," I say, squinting up to meet the sun.

"Where's that bright vivacious girl I saw at the party?" he asked.

"Where's that kind man who saved me from the vampires?" I shot back.

"Kind?" he repeated, incredulous, "that's new."

"You could have left me, but you didn't." I replied.

"Some say I'm simply using you," Klaus suggested.

"But I'm choosing to stay here. I could escape if I really wanted to," I said confidently.

"You think so?" he asked quietly.

I turned and smiled, "I know so," before I bounded off the steps and into the woods on the far left side of his mansion, "Catch me!" I yelled behind me as I felt the wind whoosh past.

I weaved through the trees, deciding whether I should shift into a wolf since I'd be able to run faster...

Almost in slow motion, I'm propelled closer to the ground as Klaus shadow looms over me.

_Klaus POV_

_I didn't know wolves could run so fast in human form. If she hadn't gotten a head start I'd have caught her. She would have been a blur to any human watching. Her hair flew against the wind as she dodges tree trunks and branches._

_A friendly game of cat and mouse._

_Her laugh bounces and echoes as the sun ran through the treetops with her. She looked just like I'd seen her at the party. An ungauarded expression I wanted to see more often._

_I managed to run just in front of her and stuck my foot out. As she fell over my foot, her hands went out to break her fall, eyes squeezing shut._

_It took her a moment to realize she wasn't going to hit the ground. Peeking at me through her lashes._

_I turned to look into her eyes; confused. I waited as she assesed my arms around her waist, keeping her up._

_Frowning, she tried to get up but slipped. I tightened my hold, "Careful love," I breathed, helping her stand upright._

_"You tripped me," she said, miffed._

_I smiled, crossing my arms, "You said you wouldn't get caught_."


	6. Introduction

_Hey wonderous ppls, I want to thank everyone who has made it this far and read/hearted/followed/ commented -just everything._

_Summer was actually quite busy for me and I am happy to announce I have already started working on the rest of this story -it'll just take a bit more time for me to edit and get it uploaded into FF but it will be coming in semi-steady installments._

_Here's a bit on my OC: _

* * *

My name is Lex.

I died two months ago under grizzly conditions; on the _other side_, I met a witch named Ester who I made a deal with.

She'd bring me back so that I be with my love -Connor- and have another shot at life. There was just one condition: I had to kill her son who was still living on the mortal plain.

Niklaus Mikaelson, the Original Hybrid.

I've traveled to New Orléans with the ruse and a successful plan to gain his trust and understand the complicated circumstances that tie him to the French Quarter.

Now that I'm close to Klaus, it's only of matter of time before I plunge that dagger into his heart and watch as he burns ashes...

However, as time goes by, I'm not sure I'll be able to do it.

I'm beginning to doubt everything that brought me here. Ester said he was evil, an abomination and yet, I'm beginning to see all to well how much me and this supposed monster have in common.


	7. Power Isn't Everything

**Lex**

"I told you, I'm choosing to stay here." I reply earnestly. Reluctantly stepping out of his embrace.

Klaus pauses for a moment, his face contorting into some unreadable expression. It wasn't exactly kindness but it was a safe bet he wouldn't be going for my neck anytime soon.

"You're friends will be out of the quarter by nightfall. I'll make the arrangements," he bows abruptly, running impossibly fast; away from me.

* * *

"So Klaus showed up after all" Marcel smiles.

Diego frowns, "Yeah, he crashed the party, nearly killed Felicia and Otto and made away with the werewolf girl."

"How old did you say she was?" Marcel inquires.

"Couldn't be that much younger than his sister," Diego replies.

"Pretty?" Marcel asks offhandedly, looking over the documents scattered across his desk. So many bills to pay, so many politicians to bribe.

"Does it matter?" Diego says his teeth clenched.

Marcel sighs,"Just trying to figure out how the hell you didn't notice she was a werewolf when she was grinding up all over you and every other of my men."

"We weren't too distracted my her 'looks' is that's what you're trying to imply," Diego sounds disgusted, "she didn't smell like a wolf. All human."

"And you've never seen her before since that night? She isn't one of the wolves we ran out of here?" Marcel checks.

Diego shakes his head, "Never saw her since the night of the party or since."

"Then I guess I'll have to pay Klaus a visit.

I didn't bother going back to the house, it was his fault he forgot he'd banned me from leaving the house.

Instead, I walked in the direction of the Quarter. Evil vampire minions of Marcel be dammed, I wasn't going to let some fascist "vampire king" ruin my first visit the New Orleans.

I looked up at the blaring afternoon light, it all seemed too picturesque. The mufti-coloured displays and the scent of essential oils and Cajun food filling the air, mothers with their strollers and a few tourist groups in pretencious t-shirts snapping pictures.

It wasn't so long ago that I was one of them but, being a witch didn't lend itself to staying mundane.

"You came back," a voice said appreciatively behind me, "I gotta give you props for that," an all too familiar deep timber stands behind me, mouth spread into a sardonic grin.

I hold up two fingers to stop him, "Just give me two seconds," I say, reaching into my pockets to pay for the benigns and coffee.

"It'll be my treat," Diego interrupts, throwing down a few crisp bills in front of the vendor, "gotta treat a girl before you take her out,"

I roll my eyes, "Look, just tell Marcel I've got a deal for him -he'll take me up on is if he wants to stay _King of New Orleans."_

"Is that so?" another vampire interrupts.

He nods, introducing himself, "Marcel, I'm sure you've heard of me, kid. Now, tell me about this deal of yours."

Beneath his friendly smile and calm demeanor, I could sense a writhing of a strong -but desperate- man.

"You're old friends Klaus wants to take all of this," I gesture widely, "away from you -or I should say _back_. And I know, you can get a white-oak stake into my hands."

Marcel's arm reaches out like lightning, poised to snap by neck.

I manage to side-step his hold, "Think about it," I breath out.

"I don't know who you think you are kid, but Klaus is a dear _friend _who's proven his loyalty to me- I'm not gonna risk pissing off the Orginal family for the sake of an angsty werewolf -or whatever you are. Now, if and when Klaus becomes a problem, he'll be my problem to deal with, personally," he seethes.

I look him and and down, "You have a week to consider," I say dismissively.

He laughs, "You've got guts. You're lucky Klaus saved you that night. If he's trying to test me, give him a message: _Don't._"

"Well, I off," I say, turning.

He grabs my shoulder, "Hold on, I didn't say you could leave. Werewolves are banned from the quarter."

"I didn't trigger my curse-okay!" I shout, ripping his hand off my shoulder. _And I don't plan to anytime soon._

* * *

"Are you sure?" Agnes stresses, tugging her purple headscarf into place/. She'd been searching through grimoires for the better part of this morning and it had just passed noon.

"I saw her cut herself and heal Hayley with some sort of chant," Kate says. What Kate didn't say was that she hid while the others confronted Klaus.

"I thought the last of the blood mages died out last century," Bastiannna comments.

"Do you know her name?" Agnes asked.

Kate shakes her head, fumbling, "I didn't know Klaus would have a witch with him."

"You did what you could," assures Agnes.

"If its true, then this girl could be the answer to our problems," Bastianna marvels, "the witches of the French Quarter will rise again."

"And to my knowledge it was the Mikealsons who ended the others of her bloodline," Agnes adds.

Suddenly, a door slams open.

"Agnes? Where are you!" Sophie shouts, her footsteps slowly making their way to the back of the bar where Agnes and Bastianna was treating Kate's wounds.

Agnes gave both women a hard look, "Don't breathe a word of this to Sophie. As far as she's concerned, we're still allied with the Originals."

Bastianna nods and sneaks Kate, the only witch to survive their first attempt to kidnap Haley out through the back door just as Sophie rounds the corner.

"Can you guys help me bring this stuff in? The shipment of supplies just arrived."

* * *

**_Lex:_**

"Do you always try to unnerve your guests?" I ask, shrinking away from the feel of him beside me.

Klaus had jumped up onto the balcony while my back was turned so that I was cornered between the railing and the wall when I turned to face him.

"Just ones that are trying to hide from me," he smiles genially.

When I didn't reply, he switched tactics.

"You've caused me a lot of trouble," he began.

Before his phone rang.

I looked down at the screen, "Huh, guess a little more can't hurt."

Klaus glared at me but snapped his phone to his ears, "What, Marcel..."

I did my best to slip away but he slammed his hand against the wall, blocking my way out. His eyes bore into mine; daring me to make a move.

"Uh-huh, is that so?" Klaus comments over the phone, cocking a brow curiously at me, "I'll deal with the matter..."

After a few moments, Klaus pockets his phone.

"Do you have a damned death wish?" Klaus asks, rage bubbling in his voice.

"I need to know what's going on," I shout, frustrated, "I finally understand how Hayley feels -don't look at me like that. I know you would have us both chained to the walls if you had your way. It's horrible, feeling powerless and alone. I don't have anyone."

I looked into his eyes and he _knew. _Knew what it felt like to be abandoned, came from different paths but we had that in common.

"Then use you powers to help me win this war. Help me bring Marcel to his knees and get Elijah back," He softly urges.

"If you want what's best for you family, then I should be nowhere near you," I reply.

"We're the same, you and I," Klaus continues, "Aren't you tired of hiding who you are?"

"I won't help you kill innocents," I say, "but, as a favour, for saving my life; I promise you're brother will be safe."

"That's suffcient," Klaus amends, bending his head down so we're at eye-level, "For now.

* * *

**LEX:**

_"__Do you ever regret it?" Connor asked as we basked in the glow of the midday light._

_I leaned my head back, squinting up as the cicadas started to buzz and the wind became a little stronger, "Sometimes, but I'm getting over it," I joke, "especially after what you did."_

_"__Hey!" he faked innocence, "I was all shocked and broken -because of you. Forgive me for being a weak, weak man."_

_I sigh again, letting his warm hand cover mine in the grass. _

_In our dream, everything is surrounded by a golden glow as we lay next to each other, his werewolf bite disappearing from his neck._

_"__It's my fault for getting myself involved in a love triangle. Fighting for the affections of a man like you... I should have known," I say_

_"__Come on Lex," he shifts his weight rising to wipe the tear that escaped from my eyes, "happy thoughts, remember? You'll be rid of me in a few days."_

_I shove my emotions into a corner and smile, "How long till they come for you?"_

_"__It shouldn't be long now," he grins, resting back into the grass, "just a week or so before they find me, I can sense it. Then I'll be the one greeting you from the other side."_

_I look into his baby blue eyes, the same excitement and honesty in them that drew to me him the first time we met at school. I smile, "I'd like that."_

_"__You couldn't by any chance track me down and-" Connor began, rubbing his neck with his hand._

_"__-No!" I reply in horror, pulling away from him, "You can't just cheat on me after I literally came back from the dead for you and expect me to drive a wooden dagger through your heart Connor. I love you but, you deserve this. I'm sorry, I have my own vampire to kill."_

_I stood up and clutched my head in vertigo, Connors voice began to fade and I thrashed, feeling a blinding light come into focus and iron chains on my arms. _

_I'm not going to be locked up again..._

_"__No!"_

Klaus' hands gripp my shoulders, holding me down on the sofa I'd fallen asleep in.

I froze when I met his wild eyes.

We stare at each other for a moment, we'd been doing that a lot today.

"Nightmare?" he asks softly, sitting down by my feet.

I sit up, crossing my legs to give him more space on the sofa. The blue damask and books of Elijah's library coming into focus.

"Yeah." I breathe.

"Care to talk about it?" he asks.

I shake my head, "Just the same ol' things. Regerts, betrayal and stupid decisions based on love."

He chuckles, "That's why we use armor... and revenge."

"What good is revenge on a dying man?" I ask.

"Sometimes, there is honor in revenge," he replies.

"And sometimes, it's just not right. Beside," I sigh pushing myself up, "I believe in karma."

"Of course you do, you're a witch," he chuckles.

I gasp and lean in to whisper conspiratorially, "Be careful with the 'w' word, wouldn't want anyone knowing our secret."

"Which is?" now Klaus smiles, amused.

"That you're secretly harboring a bane to your king, Marcellus," I tease.

"If he ever was _King_, he won't be for long," Klaus disparages.

"Well, power isn't everything," Rebkah interjects, striding into the room, "Don't look at me like that, Elijah's always had the best vintage when it came to wine," she says, lifting up a red wine bottle dated 1790.

"No it's not," Klaus replies though his tone was anything but sincere.

"But it sure is pretty nice to have," I inject, "you know, being able to do anything you want and having the power to stop the baddies rolling around."

He smiles at me, "Indeed, little wolf."

I roll my eyes, "Just call me Lex."

He salutes, "Lex, yes miss."

Rebkah gags, "You've already got one wolf knocked up, let's not try for me."

"Like I'd fall for the likes of him," I reply.

"We need to get going Lex, it's the Dauphine festival and I have other errands to run," Klaus says.

I push myself up, sighing, "It must be hard work, trying to dismember an _entire_ vampire army."

"How do you know about that?" Klaus asks, offering his arm. He wasn't worried in the least that I know.

I take his arm, "You aren't exactly keeping it a secret. Besides, Becks here spilled the beans."

Klaus gave a hopeless look in Rebkah's direction, "How much did you tell her."

She shrugged, "Enough, now that she's practically joined the family."

"Huh?" I say, dumfounded until I realise what she means, "I wasn't flirting with... if that-"

"Let's go love," Klaus interruptes, ushering me out.

* * *

_Click that heart and review ;)_


	8. Vulnerable

"Alright, let's make this quick," Marcel began, nodding at me, "I won't let you get away with killing one of my men but, as a curtsey to Klaus I'll make it quick."

I shook my head, starting to speak, "I-"

Klaus hooked one of his hands on my waist and pulled me back, stepping forward to shield my body with his.

"How about calling it a draw. I let go of the fact you still _haven't _delivered Elijah to me and I'll keep her in the mean time. I'll _think about_ giving her back once you can keep your promises," Klaus said.

I peeked behind his arm.

Marcel made a sound of acquiescence, "I'll give you your brother back, in time."

"Well then I'll be holding onto this beauty for the time being," Klaus said, dragging me away from Marcel.

He leaned down and whispered in my ear, "Meet me at Russo's. I'll be there in a moment."

I nodded, stumbling out of his arms, feeling oddly cold without him beside me. I mentally shake myself. I just need to grab a jacket.

"A little drink won't hurt," he coerced, trying to slip the pink martini glass into my hand.

He looked cute enough, golden hair and blues eyes.

I sighed, looking into his eyes one last time. I was a sucker for blue eyes. They always made me melt.

What the hell, I gave him a flirtatious wink and leaned in to whisper in his ear, "Last chance, follow me out-or don't." _If I were you, I'd pick the latter _I thought as I picked up my purse and walked out.

Despite all the warning signals that no doubt went off in his head, he wouldn't stop.

I led him to the side alley where no one visited. Everyone in this town feared the vampires -even if the sun was shining.

I could hear a click behind me as I stood with my back to him.

"I'm guessing you're not going to offer me another drink?" I ask.

He grunts and he throws a line of blades toward me from his sleeve, "No."

I duck and turn to face him.

His blades, dipped in wolfs-bane stuck to the brick wall, the metal thin enough to waver with the wind.

I put my hands on my hips, "Now what did I ever do to you?"

"You're alive," was his retort as he lunged at me again. I could make out a deep scar that ran from the back of his hand up his arm before it disappeared into the sleeve of his jacket. It looked very much like a claw mark you'd find in bear attacks.

I dodged his blows -he was quick- and manged to grab him by the back of his neck, breaking one of his hands as it tried to reach behind and stab me in the thigh with another wolfs-bane coated knife.

"Fuck!" he cursed, nursing his injured hand against his side, "You bitch!"

I blinked, "Watch your language! I was having a perfectly content time until this crazy pervert -that's you- lead me into a shady back alley to turn me into Swiss cheese. Last time I checked _Hunter_ you're suppose to go after rabid weres &amp; vampires, not ones enjoying a drink a daylight."

He was muttering under his breath.

I didn't bother binding the crazy guy. I shouted up toward the roof instead, "When you're done watching the show, could you help a lady out?"

Klaus pushed off from a roof above me and landed gracefully in font of me.

"You didn't tell me you could fight. I thought you'd only stuck to your magic tricks," Klaus said appreciatively.

"I still can't handle swords though," I offered, "never got to learn.

Just then, the guy broke from my grip, slashing my cheek with the blade. It stung -but no more than normal.

With the adrenalin pumping back into my system, I went on autopilot; raising my hands, I levitated his body of the ground, watched it drop back down four feet to the concrete and slammed him into the wall near a large green garbage bin for good measure.

I snapped out of my trance to moment I saw the blood pooling under him and rushed over, flipping him over so I could see his face.

I patted his cheeks and opens his eyes, looking for signs he was still alive, his heart-beat was weak and the rest of him silent.

"Please don't die, please live, I promise I won't do that again," I pleaded, lightly slapping his face.

I looked up at Klaus who was staring at me peculiarly. He didn't know. But he could save him.

"Save him. Give him some of you blood," I snapped,grabbing his wrist and tried to pull him closer toward the dying hunter.

"Give it a rest love," Klaus advised, "he's dead already," he gave the body a gently kick before turning back to me, "or he will be soon."

I looked into Klaus' blank eyes, tears welling in my eyes, blood frozen cold with fear.

"Please save him. I'll do _anything_. Please," I begged, scrambling to hold his warm hands in my, "I promise, anything you want. I can't kill a human -just save him!"

"Anything?" he asked quietly, voice contemplative.

I nodded.

Without another word, Klaus bit his wrist, knelt and tilted the dying man's head, letting the dark liquid drip down, forcing him to close his mouth and swallow.

"Is he going to make it?" I ask.

Klaus' face was grave, "I'm afraid he's going to have a terrible headache when he wakes."

I sigh in relief and practically vault over the still unconscious man to hug Klaus, "Thank you," I breath out.

His arms wrap around me for a moment and a breath him in. The leather of his jacket mingled with some sort of liquor, wood... and caramel.

"We have a deal," he simply said before releasing me and wrapping me up in his jacket, "Let's get you cleaned up."

I clung to him as he drove us out of the French Quarter on a stolen motorbike.

I paid no attention to the whipping wind and could only wonder at what the people around me were laughing about.

I'd been so close to loosing it all.

If I'd triggered my curse, Ester would have dragged me down to hell herself. I could still remember the screams coming from behind the bars, the rotting, half bloodied fingers reaching for me during Ester's tour of the Other Side.

"I can't trigger the curse," I whimpered aloud, "She'll kill me.."

"What's that love?" Klaus shouted over the roar of the motor.

I blinked, "Did I say something?"

* * *

_Klaus_

I steadied the bike and stepped the side stand down.

She was too shocked to move so I carried her inside. Lex reeked of fear as I set her by the fire.

"Don't say a word," I warned Rebekah as she peeked into the living room where I'd set Lex down, "get her a change of clothes."

Going into the bathrooms, I found some of the rubbing alcohol and first aid supplies Elijah had stocked for Hailey and a small bowl of water.

* * *

"Why are you so scared? You've said so yourself; you've killed before," Klaus asks, wiping the blood off me.

Rebekah had come in a little while ago with some fresh clothes.

I watched as he dipped the bloodied towel into the bowl of water once more before setting it aside and moving the bandages. I'd been so close to loosing it all... again.

"Why won't you give me your blood?" I ask, "It'd heal me faster than that," my chin tilted slightly to the bottle of foul liquid and gauze in his hand.

"In my experience, your kind doesn't want any blood -especially from a monster hybrid like me- when given a choice," he explained.

"I'm not picky," I assured him.

He assessed me for a moment, "You're not trying to turn yourself into a hybrid by any chance? I know that shock and fear can make -"

I shook my head, "I'd just die anyways -even if we did have the doppelgänger's blood."

He waited for me to explain further.

"Later," I replied, the fatigue suddenly rushing back to me, "It's fine if you don't want your blood in me. Give me the bandages and I'll bind myself up," I said though I doubt I'd have the energy to even pick it up.

"Only if your sure," he says.

Knowing what he means, I nod.

He bites his wrist and holds it in front of my mouth.

I brace his arm with my hands and I drink from him; the metal tang of blood overpowered by the heady and intoxicating taste of power in his blood, a delicious mix of spice and warmth flooding into me.

I continue drinking, my grip tightening on his arm, unwilling to stop... until I'm shocked from my stupor by an _ahem!_

I look up at the voice, confused until I realize it's Klaus.

I grin sheepishly, "Sorry, I'm...I'll give you your arm back."

He unconsciously shakes his arm and I grimace as I catch a glimpse of my teeth marks on his wrist before they healed.

"I didn't take too much did I?" I ask, worried.

"You didn't _take_ anything. It was only ten minutes," He shrugged.

"A normal person would have bled out," I gasp in revulsion. How many pints of his blood had I'd downed? "What you must think of me."

He grinned, "On the contrary. Anyone who wants to survive needs to be _bloodthirsty_," he chuckled, "Remind me to keep you off my Persian rugs and antique furniture. You're a very _messy_ eater."

I reach up to wipe the blood dripping from my chin. He reaches out and stops my arm.

"Let me," he orders.

I sit there as he cleans me up again. I look down at the dark stain on his blood in the floor, what a waste, "Are you sure I didn't take too much blood? I don't want you to -"

"I'm the Original Hybrid -I'll be fine. Unless you're offering..." he suggested, a sly gleam entering his eyes.

"I promise I'll explain everything," I vow, ignoring his last comment.

He looks down at me again, pressing a bundle of fresh clothes to my chest, "I don't doubt that."


	9. The White Oak Stake

_The long hiatus has ended and I thought I'd give you darlings a reason why I've been gone (as unamusing as it may be)_

_Nov: I was participating in NaNoWriMo (which is one of the most wonderful things for aspiring writers)_

_Dec: the tedium and hell which is pre-break school assignments._

_I hope you've all had wonderful holidays. I plan on making up for lost time:_

* * *

Ester appears in my dreams. Manipulating the landscape into a dark forest with fog clinging to the ground .

"Where are we?" I ask Ester.

"1890s, the forests outside Zurich. Watch," she nods to the rustling trees a head and we speed a hundred yards forward until we abruptly stop in front of large, gray stone manor.

She continues her explanation, "It was one of the few times my children lived peaceful among each other."

A terrified cry echos through the pale marble halls as we enter and Ester sighs, "As peaceful as it could be for vampires."

She leads me down the halls to what looks like a ball-room.

The walls were awash with arterial spray from the purple-ish Bodies are piled up in the far left corner, the lavishly embroidered, bejeweled, and aristocratic clothes soaked with the blood of their dead owners. They resembled a child's dirty rag dolls.

Nicklaus was standing next to a lankier man with dark hair and the same mischievous eyes.

"It that Kol?" I asked.

Ester nodded, "My second youngest."

Kol had ripped a man's throat open, making the man's screams turn into a thick gurgle.

Despite Kol's bloody show, I couldn't keep my eyes off Klaus. He scanned the room, eyes resting on me, smiling coldly, his hand beckoning me forward.

"How can he see...?" I ask Ester, compelled to walk forward.

Klaus manages to turn me around,front pressed to my back, hand gripped around my throat. Looking in the mirror before me, I place of my normal, brown eyed dark hair, a blond haired, green-eyed girl with a pale baby blue dress.

"Such a tiny thing," Kol sighed, looking up and down my -the girl's -body, "not very strong, is she?"

Klaus' smile widens, "Why not test it out?" he turns me around to face him, "Such pretty green eyes...why don't you try and break your own arm -show us how strong you are..."

I could feel the weight of Kol's shadow, pouncing.

It was an eternity before Klaus and Kol disappeared. Ester finally came back with grim satisfaction in her eyes.

"What was the point of all this," I gasped,pulling the tattered dress up with my trembling hands. My time in the girl's body was over but I still felt bruised and violated.

"To remind you of what they really are. My children do very well to deceive those around them. I thought you needed a reminder of why you're here. I know what happened with Nicklaus."

I look down and breath relief as I see my normal, t-shirt and short p.j. set.

"Wasn't this a little too much?" I ask.

"He needs to be stopped before he starts a war. Innocent families and children will die because of him," Ester stresses.

_What would have happened it you and Michael loved him?_I thought.

"Elijah should be waking up soon. You'll have your chance then. Visit the girl -Davina. She'll the dagger," Ester finished.

I wake up in a cold sweat, bolting up from my bed.

I kick out at the shadow hovering above me. It grabs my legs and I kick out even harder. Its hands pull my legs until I'm flung back down onto the bed, its hands shackling my arms above me.

"You're awake," Klaus' familiar accent murmurs.

I stiffen, the sound of his laugh, the pain and white walls prayed with blood comes back to me.

"You're awake, it was just a nightmare," he assures me, slowly letting my arms go.

_No, it wasn't_, I think, breathing deeply to slow my racing heart.

I pushed myself up to sit.

His hand bends to support my neck.

My first instinct is to push him away but he'd too strong.

"Water," he says, through clenched teeth.

He still supports my head as he places the glass onto my lips.

"What happened in your dream?" Klaus asks tense.

"Shock from the hunter-" I began.

"I thought we were past that," Klaus says angrily, "We both know it wasn't from the bloody hunter. If it was, you'd be burying yourself in my arms, not shrinking from touch," he stared intently, leaning in towards me.

"Are you trying to compel me?" I ask, my voice straining.

He sighs, "Give me some credit. I'll give you a chance to keep your promise first. Besides, I couldn't if I tried. Smell the water."

I did as he asked, taking in a deep breath as he held the glass of water under my nose.

"Vervain. Why would you...thank you," I say, relaxing.

Perhaps it was the adrenalin pumping through my veins that stopped the nagging voices in my brain or the security of the night, but I turned so my cheek rested in his outstretched hand and leaned into his side.

"I did it to even out the stadium," he whispers into my ear.

Retracting his hand from my face to pull me closer and wrap his arms around my waist.

I snort, "As if it needs evening out."

He said the next sentence without disgust, "You're only human."

I laugh, "Now you're just trying to fool yourself."

"You may be powerful -I don't doubt that- but once your blood dries up, what'll become of you?"

"If you keep talking like that, I might view it as a challeng," I warned playfully.

"Please do...just tell me what made you so scared. I _promise _not to hurt you," he exhales, tightening his hold on me.

"...Ester visited me in my dreams...I saw you...and Kol in Zurich. The white ballroom," I shuddered, "the blood and the girl. Oh god you-"

"May I -tap into your memory?" Klaus asked, hand hovering over my temple.

"Vervain?" I replied.

"Only keeps me from compelling you. Remember: Original Hybrid."

I nod and feel his hand caress my face.

His laugh was unexpected and startling; he leaned in, his voice tense "Whatever she showed you, did not happen -not the way she showed you at least. I don't play with the unwilling pet. Have more water."

He must have put more than vervain in that glass, because dead sleep came over me like a cloud.

"You allowed Hayley to be attacked and almost killed my a gaggle of lunatic witches," I heard Klaus' pissed voiced

"I had nothing to do with both of the attacks I swear!" the woman said.

The woman turned out to be Sophie Deveraux.

"You can come in, Lex. I know you're there!" Klaus shouted.

I stepped into the room, head held high, my gaze only for Klaus.

"So it _is_ your child," I said stifly.

"You already knew that," Klaus acquiescenced.

"Now I've heard it straight from the horse," replied, setting myself in the seat across from Sophie.

"How did you sleep?" Klaus asked.

I let a bitter laugh, "You mean the drug induced coma you put me in? Soundly."

"Who else did you involve in this? You're gonna get the girl killed Klaus!" Sophie interjected.

Klaus walked over to me, putting two hands on the back of my chair, "She's hardly a helpless maiden."

I stood up abruptly, "No, I'm not. And if you try anything again Klaus, taking back New Orleans will be the last thing on your mind." I put a hand on his cheek, tracing a line down it with my finger, watching the skin tear open in a perfect line as I willed it...and heal back up within seconds.

I gave them a salute, "Well, I'm off. See you at dinner."

I didn't bother with formalities and entered, flipped open the coffin to find it empty.

Then, I felt Davina's magic slam into me. It knocked the wind out of me but I managed to keep both feet on the ground, blocking the brunt of her powers.

"Are you trying to kill me!" I yell at her, "that could have knocked me out the window!"

"How did you get in here? I've warded this room." she asks, hand crossed.

I waved my hands in the air, "_Magic. _Where's Elijah?"

"At your service," he replied, stepping into the light, "How have you been. It looks as if you've recovered from you mishap from last."

I smiled at him, "I have, thank you. I'm here to take you home. Everyone's been on edge since you...were gone. Rebekah especially."

"Who are you?" Davina asked, head held up indignantly.

"Someone you don't want to mess with, sweetheart," I say dryly.

"I'm the one you don't want to mess with," she replied.

I chuckled, "You're body is just a storage room. All that power just clawing to come out. Don't tempt me with your ignorance."

"I don't like being threatened," Davina replies calmly.

"Neither do I," I shoot back, "But, I'm only telling the truth. You won't be able to handle the power you have."

She chuckles, glaring at me, "And you can?"

"Of course, "I reply, showing her just what I was capable of.

Elijah ran to her side, steadying Davina as she falls, the color slowly returned to her.

"You froze my blood," Davina acused.

"And I did it without sending my friends to the grave."

"I didn't kill them. The witches who sacrificed us did. They never told us they'd slit our throats. They told us we'd go to sleep, that our ancestors would bring us back. But they lied," Davina shouted back, face going red.

"Are you working for my brother?" Elijah asks warily, "What's your purpose for upsetting Davina?"

I shake my head, "I don't work with anyone. As to the latter of your question; she needs to know the truth. You vampires have been sheltering her from the truth."

The way Davina looked at the changed. She could now knows the truth of my words. The anger from her eyes faded.

"I know what it's like to be alone. The overload of power; as if its going to eat you alive," I tell her.

"And with my mother's grimoire..." Elijah starts bargaining with Davina.

I decided to stay after Elijah left.

"Why do you want the dagger?" Davina asks softly.

"Because I'm going to kill Nicklaus Mikaelson," I reply honestly, "he is the key to getting what I want."

"Aren't you staying with the Mikaelsons?" she asks, dangling the dagger in front of me.

I shrug, "Irrelevant. Are you going to give me the dagger or not?"

Davina paused for a moment before abruptly turning, "I can't. I need Elijah's help to control my powers. And he can't give me the grimoire is he's dead."

"I only want Klaus. Elijah is an honorable man, he'll keep his promise."

I return home to the Mikaelson manor with a silver stake stuck in the waistband of my pants.

The first thing I hear is Klaus, talking,"...will end up _dead_. I understand, it was stupid of me to kill the hunter but in case you haven't forgotten, this won't be my first time going through the Hunter's curse. Now, I suggest you leave and lock the door behind you for the next few days and keep Lex off this floor, much appreciated."

I stared down at the staircase dispearing into the basement where Klaus' voice was coming from.

Elijah was walks up, alone.

"What's happening? Why did Klaus kill a hunter? He's a hybrid -how can it effect him? Is that what I hear?" I ask.

Elijah nods.

"How can he be so stupid!" I fume.

Elijah stars back cooly, "He did it for you."

I became speachless.

"You had a run in with a vampire hunter a few days ago -correct?" he asks.

I nodd.

We stood there in silence as I fidget under his gaze.

"He cares for you. Quite a lot."

"I asked him not to kill the hunter," I protest, "he doesn't care about me anymore than getting his hands on Davina's powers."

"He could have just killed the hunter for being in New Orleans," Elijah allows sarcastically, "I'm sure he did not intervene with the hunter for your sake, nor did he give you his bloody so you'd be healed by this morning."

I remain silent.

"I thought so," he nods, "Please be careful with my brother. He may be cruel and unreasonable, but he can be quite protective and caring... and possessive and-"

"That's quite enough, Elijah!" a shout came from the basement and Klaus' angry steps got closer.

Elijah smiled, "You've been warned," before slowly retreating.

Klaus jumps the stairs, three at a time.

I laugh at his lopsided movements.

"And I thought you were suppose to be the sly one. I think Elijah has won this round of brotherly rivalry," I smile.

He smiled back, "I'd be happy to prove you wrong."

I raise a challenging brow.

He glances at his watch for a second before lunging playfuly for my waist.

"Because I've got the treasure," he whispers in my ear, And I intend to make you scream in pleasure," he rumbles, purring in my ear like a cat.

My spine shivers. In times like this, his voice was like poison and honey. Deadly, sweet, luring you into his trap.

"But late," he says, breaking my trance, pulling away from me. His cocky, crocked smile told me he hadn't missed my reaction.

"Don't come down though," he says tightly.

"Because of the hunter's curse," I mutter, "I'm sorry you have to go through it because of me."

"I don't regret it," he says, "Just promise to save me a dance."

I look up at him in confusion, "Save you a..."

His eyes tighten but his smile remains fixed, "I need to go darling. Just promise my you won't step anywhere near this floor. Or the Quarter."

"I'll do my best," I reply.

I could tell Klaus was opening his mouth to order me not to but he shut it las minute.

Sighing, "Willful little thing."

I smile as he walks down the stairs, my hands trembling as I finger the blade stuck in my waistband.

It wasn't the humidity that woke up but the iron-like hands gripping my wrists, pinning me to the bed.

I lay there, drowning in Klaus' heady scent of scotch and amber mixed with blood. He breathed heavily, unsteadily on top of me.

"Is the curse gone?" I ask.

Klaus growls and clamps down on my neck.

I scream immediately, trying to kick him off me.

The lights flash on blinding me.

The walls shake as Elijah and Rebekah pin Klaus against the wall.

"Get a hold of yourself Nick!" Rebekah orders, slamming him into the wall again.

"How did he get out?" I ask, gasping for breath.

Elijah's eyes scans me for damage, "He has a death wish and there wasn't anything in that room to harm him. Your guess is as good as any."

"Well come on, let's get you back," Rebekah says, briskly breaking off a leg of a chair.

"Wait!" I shout, rushing over just before Bekah slams it into Klaus heart.

"We need a way to transport him," Bekah says by way of explanation, "If he's left conscious he'll just going to be trying to kill himself or us. Hunter's Curse -remember."

"That'll hurt," I said plainly.

"Gee, I hadn't thought of that." Bekah replies.

I roll my eyes, "I have an easier way."

I step towards Klaus.

"Are your sure that wise?" Elijah warns.

"I'll be fine," I assure Elijah.

I lay a hand on Klaus' cheek, staring into his red eyes and vampiric face, fangs poised to strike.

"It's my turn to save you," I whisper to him, "Granted, it's from yourself but, it still counts."

It takes a bit the my magic eventually lulls him to sleep.

"We have ourselves a new vampire-whisper," Bekah says impressed, "Can you make him jump through hoops too?"

Elijah chuckles as he drags Klaus out of the room, "I'd bet our brother's more than willing to jump on his own."

"I'm going to stay with him," I say, plopping down in the sofa across from the bed where Klaus lay.

"I forbid it," Elijah says immediately.

My eyes narrow, "It's not yours to forbid."

"My brother doesn't value much besides his family and even then, its a day by day basis. Right now, he values your life. If he were to wake up from this knowing he killed you during his hallucinations it would plunge him into an even more monstrous side of him. I won't let that happen."

"I won't leave him while he's suffering. I have enough power to fend off Klaus. Though, I doubt I'll need it."

"Cocky, just like Klaus," Bekah says blandly, "Just leave her here Elijah. If something does happen, one less witch to worry about."

"I promise I won't die," I say to Elijah.

The next time I opened my eyes, the sun was shining through the curtains and I found myself back in my room. Above ground. Since we'd been stuck in a windowless basement I didn't know how many days Klaus and I spent underground. Elijah would occasionally bring some food and blood down for Klaus and I.

I don't think I'd ever be able to forget his screams. The curse tore through him in waves, some worse than others.

I was browsing the books when he woke again, slamming me into the shelves face first.

I felt the white-oak dagger being pulled from my waist.

"What's this?" Klaus' voice was unstable at best.

He was too focused on the thing. I stood, watching his expression turn from confusion to reluctance to acceptance.

He was still struggling, shaking his head; his mind telling him no but his body unconsciously pulling the stake into perfect alignment with his heart.

This was everything I'd been waiting for.

The stake wouldn't kill him but it would stun him long enough. Enough for me to utter my spell that would end his life.

I'd run from this house and never look back. The Mikaelsons wouldn't know until later today -maybe even a full twenty-four hours. I'd be free, from Ester, from the supernatural. I'd be an exceptionally mundane werewolf girl.

It came over me in a split second.

Klaus began muttering, "I wouldn't be alone in hell would I?" he says, staring at me and seeing someone else, "You'd be there, waiting for me, mother."

I placed a well-aimed kick to his wrist and the knife slid out of his grasp, to the other-side of the room.

I flung myself at the dagger, desperate to get to it before Klaus.

I hugged the dagger to me, looking back at a confused Klaus.

He snarled at me as I tried to approach, staring at each of my movements with a vicious hunger. If looks could burn.

"I'm so sorry, Klaus," I say in my calmest voice.

Just as I'm about to reach him, he pounces at me, throwing my weight back onto the bed, tearing at my throat.

I twist his weight off me with my legs, pulling myself off from the bed. I shoot my hand out to grip his neck, sending a shock of magic through him. He passes out just as the blood from my wound stops tingling.

"Coffee or tea?" I hear Klaus' gentle, accented voice ask.

I groan, turning my head away from the sunlight, intent on burying myself deeper into the covers.

I hear Klaus' deep chuckle before the sheets are pulled off mr.

"Tea for now. Thank you," I sigh, slowly pulling myself up.

"Good choice," he says, setting down a china cup in my hands, "Some chamomile to soothe away the days."

"It doesn't feel right," I comment, sipping my tea, "accepting tea from you. I should be the one offering. You're the one who's been through the Hunter's Curse."

His smile turns wicked as he sits beside me, "I'm also the one who tore you up."

My hand goes to my throat, finding only smooth flesh over a strengthening pulse.

"How many days has it been?"

"No more than a week."

"And you're okay? No more of the curse lingering?"

He snorts, "My biggest problem was you. You went back on your word to say to hell away from me."

"But aren't you glad I did?"

"_Very_," he replies, "but not about that. Thanks to you, I've discovered another problem."

Next thing I knew, I was bound in chains with a flickering yellow light swaying above me.

* * *

"She absorbed some of my pain, Elijah. I could _feel it, _as it coursed from my cells into hers. We've underestimated her."

"And what do you suppose we do?"

"Bide our time. She has formed an attachment to me -which isn't surprising. We exploit that."

"Exploit? Are you talking about the same girl you endured the Hunter's Curse for in order to avenge? The same Lex that your nursed back to health just two days ago? I don't believe a word your saying."

He sighs, "No, I don't quite believe it either."

"Give me a moment to talk to Lex. You're too emotionally involved."

"No, brother, I'm taking care of this myself," Klaus mutters, "I should have just left her to die."

"Klaus..."


	10. Night out of Town

"Ah!" I groaned as the lights suddenly turn on.

"How have you been poppet?" Klaus asks.

Gee, I'm been trapped in this murky basement -where you no doubt hung somebody because I can still smell the blood and see the stains. Not to mention the utter lack of light and the none too comforting scurrying of rats that had gone beyond the size of cute and has ventured into bunny-zilla territory.

"Hungry. Do you have any food?" I ask.

"After you answer my question," he says.

I shake my head, still groggy from the night(s) I've spent underground, "Ladies first, Klausy-wowsy. _Food _first."

Klaus leans in close, fangs sharp, eyes glowing amber, "How about I hang you upside down and see just how much damage I can inflict without breaking your skin."

"Scared of my magic?" I mock, "Only takes one drop of blood to pin you down."

"Hardly pet, you're no match for an Original. But, that stake you had. Very interesting," he says, twirling the stake between his hands.

"So you were lucid during your curse," I said stiffly.

"Quite. I also heard about your little deal. It was very nice of you to offer Davina help to control her powers," he chuckles.

I smile weakly, "Why Klaus, is that sarcasm I hear Surprised?"

"Hardly. You're an intelligent woman, you know how to make friends, how to deceive. But that," he lunges for me, shaking the chair and sending my bound body straight back to collide with the wall, "is not what matters right now."

I stumble, trying to get onto my feet as the legs of the chair snap under Klaus' push and I land on a pile of wood splinters; the chains around my arms, torso and feet still sticking to me like super-glue.

"Why do you think you can kill me with that stake?" he asks, looking down at me.

"Why do you think I was trying to kill you?" I shoot back.

He laughs, "My first birthday was a thousand years ago. Ergo; I wasn't born yesterday. Why else would you trap yourself in a basement with a crazed hybrid. No witnesses and you could blame it on the curse."

I stay silent.

Sighing, he flips the dagger towards me, "I'd hate to bruise that soft skin of yours pet so answer me this; why did you think you could kill me with a white oak stake?"

"Magic," I said honestly, "but it's not like I did," I said, laughing darkly, "now I know why you've been alive for so long. Trust issues."

His hands wrap around my neck, it woould be tender if it weren't for the murderous look in his eyes.

"If there's a spell out there that can kill me, I want to know about it," he demands, voice soft and dangerous.

I choke out, "If I tell you-I'll be good as dead."

His hold on my throat loosens. I gasp in air as he runs his hand down my cheek, his touch searing my skin in an all too delicious way.

_No! He's the bad guy in this scenario. Cool it. _It was just some stupid habits left over from my early teenage years and too many vampire romances. I'd always fallen for the bad boys. Hard. And today, wasn't going to be one of those days.

"I could never hurt you Lex. In fact, I promise I won't kill you -if you tell me the truth," he grins, wrapping his arms around me.

Klaus slowly lets me slide down to the ground, our bodies touching intimately. The warmth of his skin sending tingles through me.

When my feet touch the ground, I take a large step back.

His eyes meet mine as I look back up, his eyebrow raised in challenge.

"Food first," I demand, my stomach growling in agreement.

"Alright. I can never win with you can I?" he sighs, turning away from me.

_You already have_, I think.

I hold out my hands,still bound, "Chains, remember?"

He turns back, "Of course."

Klaus easily rips the links apart around my hands, torso and finally bends down to free my legs.

"Score one for vampire strength," I breath out.

He leans in, hot breath on my neck, "Wrong, hybrid strength, love."

"You call this food?" I stare down at the brown bag in disgust, "Can you make me an omelet instead?"

"No, this was the fastest things I could get."

"McDonals is not food," then, I mumble, "for your thousand years here, you don't know how to cook!"

"Sorry, I was too busy decapitation my enemies to learn," he smiles roguishly.

I decid to make scrambled eggs and pancakes instead -even if it was noon.

"So what do you want to know?" I ask, scraping the eggs onto a plate.

"Let's start with something simple. Why do you want to kill me?"

"Pass."

"Do you value the lives of your friends?"

"Don't try to threaten me Klaus," I sigh, "I've heard it all."

"I can't help you if you don't tell me what's wrong."

"If this is bigger than any of us?" I ask.

"It always is."

"I-" I begin.

Then I hears Ester's voice: _If you don't kill Nikklaus I guarantee you will end up in hell for eternity._

_"_I need more time."

"Something we don't have."

A half truth, I decided, "I've been having these strange dreams. This woman Ester is there, we're outside this beautiful white castle in Switzerland. Inside are you and Kol with the dead bodies of nobleman and you- there's a girl you," I shudder as the images come back, "I felt everything she...went through."

"Was I ever in Zurich? Many times. Have I ever killed? You know me well enough to answer that. Have I done anything else? Yes, but nothing to warrant that expression from you."

"Promise?"

He moved to cover his large hands over mine, staring me straight in the eyes, "Promise. Ester was my mother but in no way has she acted like such. Her biggest wish is to seem be fall. To take my rightful place in this family and on earth from me. She had more darkness in her pinky than I have stored up in my whole body."

And I believe him. Just like that.

"She must be something for you to give away such a title," I tease, "Careful, or else people may think your going soft."

He smiles roguishly, "Never."

"Are you busy tonight?" he asks, looking up from his book.

We both were reading, leaning on each other as we sat on the backless sofa in the library. I was reading the Game of Thrones while he read some obscure Gaelic text.

"Of course not. I'm a 'guest' in your home," I reply, not looking up.

"Then you won't have any plans to cancel. Meet me in the foyer in two hours. Will that be enough time? Wear versatile clothes," he says, snapping his book closed and exiting the room at vampiric speed.

I ran straight to my room.

"You go from threats of torture to taking her for a night out of town. What sort of witchy compulsion did she use?" Rebekah asks, only half joking.

"I need a break from Marcel and his goons. She'll be a good distraction," Klaus replies, pulling on a leather jacket, "I'm looking forward to revealing what makes Lex Greyson tick."

"More like relieving what's under her skirts," Rebkah replies.

"Touchy, aren't we?" Klaus mocks, "Green isn't a good colour on you."

"Please," Rebkah sneers, "Everything looks good on me. Your jacket though..."

"Just remember you have a responsibility to Hailey and your unborn child," Elijah speaks up.

Klaus smiles ruefully, "I'm have no doubt you'll take good care to the werewolf-girl while I'm gone."

"Anything for my family," Elijah replies before leaving the room.

Klaus looked once more in the mirror. He shucked off the leather jacket and went for something classier.

"Is this versatile enough for you?" I ask, twirling when I reach the bottom of the stairs.

Klaus smiles as he kisses my hand.

"You look gorgeous."

"And it would be an awful pity to get blood stains on this fabric," I comment offhandedly.

"Noted," he smiles.

He leads me out into the light of the setting sun.

"Any clue to where we're going?"

He just smiles.

"What are you planning?" I narrow my eyes.

"Something to let out the girl I saw on the first night. Howling at moon."

Shifting the car to drive, we fly across the highway, away from the swamps of New Orleans and towards the sunshine state.

Apparently, small towns had a lot more going on than they let on.

"These use to be old transport tunnels during wartime -and Prohibition. Now they've turned it into one of the best kept secrets for us supernaturals."

"Seems pretty normal for me," I tease, leaning into him.

His hand hooked around my waist, "That's all part of the ruse."

"Let me think... Never have I ever kissed my siblings on the lips," I say, smiling as he took a sip.

"To be fair, I was twelve at the time and it was a dare," Klaus grins as I laugh.

"What?" I ask.

"You have the brightest smile. Bright enough to warm the cockles of my heart," Klaus teases.

I take another sip of my drink, shaking my head, "Nope. You don't believe that. I've seen the way you look at Marcel, your family. The secret smiles when you thought no one else was watching. Deep inside," I stand and begin poking his chest with each word, "deep, deep, _deep_ inside, you are a fuzzy teddy bear."

"Is that right?" he says, arms trapping me close, between his legs.

I sigh, "A fuzzy, golden teddy bear with the most _beautiful_ eyes."

"How much have the drunk?" he eyes me warily.

"Just enough to loosen my lips," I assure, "Just don't use anything I say against me."

"I won't," Klaus nods, "As long as you'll have this dance with me."

I pout, "That's blackmail."

"I don't play fair," he purrs, dragging me into the crowd.

"Stupid accent," I mutter, "Like you can't muster another one up a from the hundreds of years you've lived here."

Klaus laughs at me, pulling me closer as a waltz plays.

"How's this?" he asks, in a musical, American accent.

"Don't you dare drop your British accent," I whisper to him fiercely, "I'll gut you like a fish."

"Don't fret love, I don't intend to," he whispers in my ear, leaning to rest his head atop of mine.

"Klaus?"

"Yes love?"

"I'm sorry I threatened you. It's my default mode."

"Perfectly fine. I was beginning to think you were enjoying the whole hostage situation."

"So you do admit to keeping me lock up!" I accuse.

"Didn't you say you could leave whenever you wanted?"

I fell silent for a moment.

"Klaus?" I ask quietly.

"Yes love?"

I lean into him, letting the swirling in my head erase all my worries, "If you're the criminal, then I think I might have Stockholm syndrome."

"But your not," he sighs, "You can get up and walk away any second you choose and I've no power to stop you. Not really."

"No," I agree.

"I can always turn you into a hybrid. I'm sure I can rustle up enough of the doppelganger's blood. Then you'll be bonded to me forever. You already said you've got Stockholm syndrome. It wouldn't be so bad for either of us. You'd be my queen and we'd rule over New Orleans. The witches, vampires and werewolves finally united."

"No, you're too nice."

* * *

_Look out for anther update this weekend. _

_If you haven't already: click that heart/follow/ leave me a comment. It's what keeps me motivated._


	11. The Weight of Gifts

In the end, we ended up in an empty field in the middle of nowhere, the music still ringing in our ears. We lay on the trunk of the car, a blanket beneath us for my benefit and Klaus jacket pulled over me.

"Do you want to know the cool thing about being a blood mage?"

"Besides absolute power and the ability to stay youthful for all your mortal life?"

"You've done your research," I say, impressed. "Just give me your hand."

I scoot closer, crossing my legs so we sat across from each other. I interlace our hands. I smile at at him as he gives my hands a gentle squeeze. Then I send a literal shot of pure heat through his veins.

His eyes widen as he shudders.

"We can transfer our emotions to others so they know exactly what we're feeling. Desire," I smile, "confusion, pleasure, excitement," I send another electrifying bolt through him.

"You do this to all your dates?" he ask, voice husky.

"Just ones that survive the night," I reply.

He looks up to the sky.

"It's past midnight," I confirm, "Almost dawn."

"Then time, I have not to waste," he smiles at me. He lowers me so I'm on my back, covering me with his body. Lips pressing into mine with a forcefulness that leaves me grasping for more as our bodies mold together.

I'm left gasping and dizzy from the lack of oxygen when we finally break away, his face just inches from mine.

"The night's not over," I agree, pulling him towards me with avarice.

"Your lips are blue love," Klaus sighs.

"I want to stay out a little long," I insist, looking up at the sky.

"At least come closer," he amends, unfolding his arms.

I pause for a moment. The heat from the engine that had heated up the hood of the car had dissipated long ago during our make-out session.

Klaus, sensing my hesitation stares at me with challenge in his eyes.

"A little too late to shy isn't it?" Klaus chuckles.

_At least we kept out clothes on, _I think.

As if he could read my mind, he laughs," I plan on changing that. Preferably soon."

I sigh, "I'm serious Klaus. What happen, that make-out session or whatever it was. It's- it can never happen."

"And what makes you so qualified to predict the future?" he as,"Last time I checked, that wasn't one of your many talents."

I shake my head, "You have no room in your life for a relationship -especially someone with my baggage- nor do I."

"I'm sure you've figured out love; I'm quite resilient." he smirks.

I roll my eyes. If only he knew he was literally flirting with his death.

"I wouldn't count on it," I reply.

He pouts, turing to look at me with seriousness, "Are you telling me that what happened back their meant nothing?"

"Not a thing," I replied, "and _eyes on the road!_"

He quietly turns back.

"Liar," he quips, ignoring the rest of my denials.

After five minutes of my speech, Klaus finally rolled his eyes and turned on the radio.

"You know, it you were really interested in me you'd be listening to me rant," I grumble mildly miffed.

"Every word," he agrees, turning into the french quarter.

I looked back once more, the magic of an ordinary small town fizzing as the spark of deep, ancestral magic of the witches crawled onto my skin.

* * *

"Ester's dead Klaus," Sophie insists.

"Well, one thing you'll find out about the Mikaleson's is that we're not very good with death. Always popping up everywhere," Klaus mutters, swirling his drink.

1719 sauvignon blanc. He'd found the stash Lex had stolen from Elijah's wine stocks. Klaus hadn't even realized Lex discovered the second basement under the mansion where all the vintages were stored.

Gosh, it reminded him of his own wine cellar under his house in the center of the French Quarter.

The one Marcel was currently occupying. All those spirits gone to waste with Marcel's savage taste. He may have been as good a fighter -strong and ruthless as any knight- but the subtleties had hit Marcel straight in the head and bounced right back.

After a decade under the tomes and a year more of begging, Klaus decided, I'll consider taking Marcel back under my wing.

With Caroline at his side he told himself. Lex was just a distraction and a very attractive means to an end but just a means none the less. She even said so herself. Nothing could happen between them.

"Yet here I am, trying to get rid of the girl's bloody nightmares," he sighs to himself.

"I'll give you a charm, it should help," Sophie says.

"But?" Klaus asks, sensing the hesitation in her voice.

"Lex is one of the most powerful witches I've ever met. Her power practically radiates from her in waves. If she can't keep her own nightmares at bay, I don't think I'll be able to do anything."

"We can never see our own demons," Klaus mutters. Then, speaking up, "Must you use that necklace? Use this instead."

Sophie gapps at the small dark blue stone that looked like it's own universe, "It this black opal? She must be something special."

"Just do the spell witch. I still have an army to disassemble on your behalf," Klaus snaps.

"And for your child," Sophie adds, muttering the spell.

As Klaus steps outside the back of Russo's he grabs the first person without the scent of vervain.

Which was a skinny tourist girl wearing a long, white sundress.

"Take this to the jewelers and get this set. The one with the gold chain for Mr. N. Mikaelson. Tell him to make sure the necklace is strong enough to survive wear and tear or else his head will the the next thing I stick on a chain," Klaus compels

"I will get this to the jeweler," the girl nods.

"And be careful. That's a very special stone," he adds.

The girl nods, continuing to walk with a glazed look in her eyes.

* * *

An antique, hand-crafted dagger flew out of my hand, just missing Klaus' head as he walks in the room.

My gaze was focused and intense. Before my first dagger landed in the drywall I was reaching for the next blade . Needless to say, I didn't notice him.

"Careful, I come bearing gifts," Klaus smiles, hands held up in surrender.

I automatically drop the blade. Breathing in the air that had been knocked out of me.

"Cheez-its Klaus! I could have stuck your head to that pretty wallpaper of yours," I gasps.

"Then your self-control should be commended," he nods.

I roll my eyes and turns away to grab water.

"What do you want Klaus?" I demand.

"I need you to do me the wonderful honor wearing this."

I tentatively take the velvet box. I'm breathless when I open it.

"It's my stone," I say automatically, "Black opal. It strengthens a blood mages power. Did you know?

"I just thought it would suit you. I did not think you were the kind of girl who wanted diamond earrings," he smiles.

I shake my head, "You're right. I haven't worn earrings since my mother's funeral."

His voice turns softer, "I'm sorry. But it's suppose to help you with the nighmares"

I carefully life the necklace out of the box; commenting offhandedly, "It's okay, I got over the fact you killed her a long time ago. When I-"

I was about to say _when I died._

Klaus looks unhappy, "You've known all this time?"

I shrug, "B_lood_ mage. But don't worry, I'm not holding it against you."

"That's hard to believe," he snorts.

"At first I wanted to rip you apart and dry you up like beef jerky before sending you to hell," I admit, "But I eventually channeled all that hate towards living. I wasn't going to let my quest for revenge destroy me."

"You're not weak love. We'd have had a decent fight."

"But then where would we both be?"

He suddenly changes topics,"Do you remember the conversation, the one with scramlbed eggs after I strung you up in chain?"

I snort, "Sort of hard to forget."

"I threatened torture and death to your friends but you just sighed and said you've 'heard it all'. Who's been threatening you?"

I look away, uncomfortable, shifting to busy myself with cracking eggs and mixing cake batter.

"If you're asking then you already know."

"Why did you ask me to go on a date with you that afternoon?"

"I wanted to see who you were. I knew -not consciously- but I knew that you were planning to kill me. Almost everyone is at one point or another," he chuckles bitterness filling his voice, "I've come to the conclusion that it's this bloody town."

"You and I were like two completely different people in Florida," I agree.

"When we crossed the boarder back to New Orleans, I felt you tense up. Felt that shield slide back onto you skin. No matter how much I hacked and attack, it just wouldn't break," he says.

"What if I said I only agreed so I could get a chance to kill you and escape without incurring the wrath of your siblings?" I ask.

He chuckles but his eyes harden with challenge, "I would have killed you the moment I doubted you intentions. Make no mistake, I still will."

_But you already let me go once _thought _and I you._

The sad truth was that one of us had to die. I needed to hear Klaus say those words. Say that he would kill me. I already made a deal with the wicked witch and I couldn't give that up for anyone. _Next time,_ I promise myself. _I won't flinch._

"We can't be forgetting this," Klaus smiles, holding up the necklace, "Would you like help putting it on?"

I nod.

* * *

_If any of your are interested in what the necklace looks like: . /earth/images/6_0_0_GeoGallery/specimen4091_ _


	12. You Just Can't Escape

_Apologies for the long hiatus but I promise, it's back._

_For any interested parties, Lex's coming back right before 1x08_

* * *

Three weeks ago, I left the French Quarter. Bought one of those cheap, vintage cars with a broken tailpipe and drove right off at dawn.

I was becoming too close to the Mikealson's. One blond hiared, blue eyed hybrid in particular. One that I needed to kill in order to gain my life. I had already died once but the beautiful hybrid's mother -Ester- is a powerful witch who wants him dead. So she brought me back to life to do the job. Once I do, I'm free. But, my deal with Ester is running out.

I have to kill Nikklaus Mikealeson -and soon- if I don't want to be dragged down to hell.

_Everyone was on edge, Rebekah was ready to leave and the dynamic duo of Elijah and Klaus was back._

_Klaus hadn't bothered me for the past few days except to come into my room and brood about his brother._

_I had all my bags packed, I'd left a few cannisters of herbal teas that would help Hailey with the pregnancy and hung a few protection charms around the house. Charms that I ripped off immediatly after because it wasn't right._

_I wanted him to die. So what if he saved your life, my little voice told me, if her knew why your really here he'd have killed you already._

_I looked back and cringed at the velvet box placed on the center of my bed._

"Let's escape just one more time, dinner. Just the two of us.

-Klaus"

_Inside was a small, antique locket bracelet with a portrait of me inside._

_I burned the picture, because I knew it would hurt him. Because he'd be mad enough to try and kill me if I ever came back. Then, I hid the locket in the attic, behind one of the loose boards._

_If felt wrong to take it with me but to throwing it on the bed also felt wrong. I couldn't taunt him with that._

_I decied to write a note; I'm sorry._

_That what it would say._

_But I didn't have a moment to loose, they would be coming back soon. _

_So I burned that too._

"Here's the files you wanted on the Grayson girl,"

Klaus doesn't look up from his book, "Thank you Anthony, that'll be all."

Waiting until Anthony cleared the room he took a look at the folder.

It'd been, weeks without a note. Her movements untracable. He may not be able to get to her but he could look into ther past.

And boy did she have a reason to hate him. Anthony would have had a very promsing career as a PI, in a couple decades when he got the bloodlust in controll. She was the last of the blood mages. Of course, their magic was carried through their blood, even the werewolf curse couldn't block her from acessing her magic. Being the last blood mage also meant he'd been the one who killed all her former relatives.

So she came here out of curiosity or to live out some stupid revenge fantasy.

"Ignorant girl," he mutters to himself.

She also lost a lover a year back. Unimportant. Perchance for fine wine and white choclate.

He snorted, he could have figured that out by looking into the fridge.

"Anthony!" Klaus' shout echos through the house.

"Yes?" Anthony asks, rushing back up the stairs to be pelted in the face by the manilla envelope.

"What the is this?" Klaus questions, voice holding a dangerous edge, "I want more. Give me more! Give me something useful on her or I'll string you up by your digits and see how long it takes gravity to pull your fingertips. Find out where she is."

Anthony nodded at muttered under his breath.

"You're lucky your useful," Klaus hisses at him.

Werewolf senses mixed with a strengthening spell meant that I could hear Klaus' rant when I pulled my car off the main road.

I text: Nice to see ur mannrs havnt changed

Nik: Where are you?

Me: Close. Meet Big Auggie's 1a.m. Don't b late. Don't tell any1.

Nik: If I didn't know better I'd think you the serial killer.

Me: Only hav rm 4 1 psychopath in my 3, darlin

Nik: Until then, love

Everything was perfect. Klaus would be trapped the moment he stepped inside the bar. All the staff and the manager was paid off for the night and I still had the dagger.

Klaus came in, holding a bottle of...

"Bordeaux. I come bearing gift. From_ my_ collections this time. As kind as Elijah may be, he's poessive. Don't shoot," he calls, smiling as his eyes scan the room for me.

_Too late_, I think, quickly scoring the palms of my hands -one of the downsides to being a bloodmage- and holding them up, "sanguis vitae , sanguis meus est, o mors bonum est ignis jucundo!"

Klaus falls to the floor, dropping the bottle, spilling the the red liquid onto his white suit.

He'd cleaned up for this meeting. Hair pulled out of his face, whiskers shaven and he smelled like blood, amber and vanilla.

I walked forward, arcing the dagger to strike when his hand reached out to grab my right wrist, dagger still held high in my left.

"I'm sorry about your family, pet. If I'd know they created a creature like yourself I would have thought twice before I slaughtered them," he grimaces up at me, pushing aginst my strike, "You've gotten stronger."

"It's a spell. So you think this is about my family? Well, I guess it sort of is but I'm here to _kill_ you Klaus. Apolgizing doesn't change what you've done," I reply.

I pull the dagger back, relaxing my stance. We both relax our shoulders. Then I strike once more.

Klaus' eyes widen in surprise but he still manages turn out of my grasp, twising my hands behind my back, pushing me against the bar counter.

He leans down and whispers in my ear, "I understand it's hard when you loose your family. I understand the need for revenge. To feel their blood coat your skin believe I know. That's why I'm going to give you one pass. That was it. I am going to let you go now and you're not going to strike me again. Agreed?"

I nod stiffly.

He let go of my and I twist my wrist, trying to get the circulation back.

"At least not for the deaths of family," I mutter.

He stares at me at that moment, incredulous before barking out in laughter, "Fair enough."

"You were planning your damnest to kill me and here I was, prepared to spend the rest of our time making it up to you?"

"As if we were a _couple?_" I gasped, "I don't date Originals."

That's good to know. My brother's already making eyes at Hayley and I'd hate for another Tatia fight." he smiles.

"I'm serious Klaus. This whole lightening the mood thing isn't working."

"I'm serious. You intrigue me and somewhere twisted underneath; I understand you. That bloodlust you can't fulfil. Trying to be innocent yet all-knowing. You're falling for me as I you. Before you left for the four month vacation without telling me. But your back, so that's water under the bridge," he pauses, voice deepening, becoming arrogant, "I see a very long future for us, however long that may be."

I turned away from him, needing a moment to think. This was the man I was about to kill? Ester had vastly underestimated her son.

"I could be your guide to the world," he whisperes into my ears, "Together, there isn't anything we can't accomplish."

"And what sort of fairy-tale world do you live in?" I ask, my voice weaker than I wanted, "I'm not here to play hookie or be your date."

Klaus just looks at me, mouth in an unamused line, eyebrow cocked.

I chuckle, "You thought I invited you here for a romantic rondez-vous. That I'd admit my mistake in leaving you and throw myself at you. You honestly didn't expect the dagger?"

"I expected you'd attack me with quite a few weapons. Not something so deadly," he amends, "but loosing family isn't easy."

"I was six you know. When you broke into our family home and killed them. I don't remember your face but I remeber the blood."

"My condolences."

"But you're wrong about revenge. The need, the thirst to make them feel what your family went through, the screaming pain; that's a yes. But the blood," I shook my head, "Never the blood. I still remember it. It was warm and fresh so it flowed everywhere, my clothes were stained. I had to swim in it, a tub of red when they bathed me afterwards. I never want that blood covering me again. I'm an angry person Nikklaus but I'm not cut out for anger." _My motives for killing you are strictly selfish._

"Then how about a drink?" he asks, about to pop the bottle, "Unless you still haven't gotten it out of your system."

"I try to limit the number of atempted murders I commit in a day," I reply, grabbing the closest cup-like container and holding it out to Klaus.

"So what have you been doing in Vermont?" Klaus asks.

"Escaping you. I thought I got rid of the last of your tails in Michigan." I sighed.

"You're talented but I'm still better at the game."

"I'm a blood mage, the last one on North America in an already dwindling population. I also happen to have werewolf genes -that I haven't triggered- from my father's side. I can to New Orleans to celebrate my birthday but stayed for the hybrid who's trying to start a war. And even though I left I had to come back because someone very scary will k- I made a deal with them. That's all I can tell you now. So what've you been up to?" I asks, taking a breath.

"Nothing much. Decapitated a few vampires, ripped the hearts out of a few more. Fought with my brother, fought with Marcel. I finally got my house back but now they witches are getting ornery."

"Let's keep talking. I didn't have anything planned for this meeting since I thought you'd be on the floor bleeding for most of it."

"Then let me give this back to you first." He holds out the locket.

"I can't take this."

"You can, and you will."

"If I take this then you win.

"Then why delay the inevitable?" he smiles at me mischievously, tone becoming serious "Would you like to know why I didn't give up hope? Don't bother interrupting I'm going to speak anyways so just drink your wine. You didn't part with the necklace* I gave you. It meant that you hadn't given up on me. It meant those few hours outside of the Quarter meant something to you. You care for me little wolf; you couldn't kill me then and you couldn't kill me now. You're utterly, completely mine. "

I rolled my eyes, he leaned down to kiss me. Which was very, distracting. His lips on mine, his hands traveling down my body and back. I felt like a livewire, sparks jolting my skin wherever we met.

Which made it that much harder to hold the stake -still in my hands- steady and angle it upwards, avoiding his ribs.

_I'm so sorry Klaus. _I thought, kissing him back hard.

Then the vampires barged in.

My dagger clattered to the floor and Klaus speeded away from me. His eyes going from the witches to me and then the dagger.

The shock on his face transformed to confusion, to understanding, to rage.

* * *

*If you're wondering what the necklace looks like : . /earth/images/6_0_0_GeoGallery/specimen4091_


	13. We're Twisted

I didn't know what to say. He was right to be mad at me. I'd just tried to kill him.

Marcel emerges from the group of half-dozen vampires, all crouched and ready to attack.

Marcel looks between the two of us and smiles, holding his hands up to show innocence, "I was just curious as to why one of my favorite bars closed down for the evening. So decided to come in and investigate but, my apologies. I didn't mean to interrupt a lover's spat. Continue on."

Klaus strikes me with a glare that leaves me frozen in place before smiling chillingly at Marcel, "Please, we'd hate to be rude to company. Join us why don't you?"

"I'm afraid I can't. I've got a city to run. I came here to take _witch," _Marcel explains, "I brought my men, expecting a fight from you, Klaus but I see that's not the case so if you'll kindly step aside we'll be on our way."

"She's my problem so I'll deal with her," Klaus warns.

"No," Marcel interrupts, "I gave you a chance to work this out with her. But while she may dirty your sheets, she's threatened me and mine. You're the one that taught me to protect what's mine."

Marcel steps toward me, gesturing at his men who surround Klaus.

"It took me a while but Devina sensed something off with my mind. Lex, you've erased my memory; So well that Devina couldn't get them back so I'm just going to assume the worst. You smelling like a werewolf is bad enough in my quarter but _doing magic_ without_ my_ say so? Not even Nikklaus."

"Is that a challenge?" Klaus snarls, sending two of the vampires securing his arms flying to the other side of the bar.

I had to act fast, "If I get us out of this mess will you promise not to kill me?" I ask Klaus

"No!" Klaus snarls, snapping the heads of two more, "You've had your chance. Now, I'm going to tear you limb from limb until you tell me everything I need to know and then I'll -"

"I've already died before Klaus. Just take the deal," I shout, pulling out a steel knife and sending it flying to Marcel's heart.

The fight was over in ten minutes, all the vampires subdued and their memories wiped. This time, I made sure to hide the threads of my magic so Devina wouldn't notice anything wrong.

I haven't had such an adrenalin high in forever. I'd taken them all down. Marcel didn't stand a chance.

"I only you hadn't tried to kill me. Thrice. We'd have made a great team." Klaus comments dryly

"She's only had this power for a couple of months, I've had it for a hundred times longer," I say to Klaus.

"I'm not sure if I should kill you or offer you a contract to join me," Klaus admits as we exited the bar, heading towards the edge of the forest.

"Just give me the morning to explain. Until eight a.m. Then we can part ways and go back to trying to kill each other," I beg.

"And why should I?" he asks.

"Because for the life of me, against what I know I should do -which is stab you and get this over with- I want you. Kiss me."

And he did, that wicked gleam entering his eyes and be bent down and tangled his hand in my hair, the other curling to caress the small of my back.

In that moment I understood Ester's warnings.

We fire and ice, crashing towards each others, trying to consume each other with our kisses and touch. Destroying each other with meer proximity. It was too electric. I couldn't stop touching his smooth, warm skin and feel his heartbeat that burned faster than mine. The ocasional whispers when he slammed be against a tree that made me smile.

I wrapped my legs around his waist as he kissed down my neck.

"You're glorious," Klaus murmurs on my skin, his hands running up and down the sides of me.

The smell of pine and_ him_; dark bourbon, vanilla, blood and something fresh fills my nose. I close my eyes, savoring his scent, the way he feels under my lips, remembering how good his blood tasted on my tongue, wanting to taste more of him.

His body, pressing against my suddenly disappears, leaving me cold.

"Now, tell me why the hell you tried to kill me," he whispers, his lips a butterfly's wing on my ear.

My hair is mussed, clothes wrinkled and lips swollen , pressed against a tree with a smirking hybrid thousands of years old standing a feet away.

He doesn't wait for an answer but clamps his hands around mine. I fell a sharp pain on the side of my neck and everything turns blurry.

We ended up in the basement in a familiar set-up. With me strapped to a chair, chains cris-crossing my body, cutting circulation off my extremities.

"Your power comes from your blood. You cut yourself to heal Hayley. Let's see how much of it you can loose." Klaus' ominous voice says from the darkness.


	14. The Truth Sucks

"Klaus, Lex need something to eat otherwise she'll starve. She may be a witch but that only makes her human," argued Elijah.

"Trying to play the good Samaritan again?" Klaus grins, pushing Elijah out of his way, "She'll eat when she's told me everything."

"It's been three days!" Elijah calls back, frustrated.

"I'm surprised the girl is still alive," Rebekah exclaims.

What neither of them saw was the plate of fruit and bottle of water Klaus grabbed on his way down the stairs.

"Come on, eat up darling," Klaus cajoled, placing a plate in front of me.

The good news was that I was no longer bound up in a chair. No, he'd transferred me to manacles and chains with about a feet or two of leeway before I was straining against the metal.

"I could really go for some Chinese food. The real stuff," I replied weakly, trying to twist the cap off the bottle of water.

He bent down and snatched the bottle from me, popping the lid before giving it back to me.

"Thanks," I smiled halfheartedly and downing the whole thing within seconds.

Klaus had drained most of my blood out of me. Enough for me to be unable to use my magic but, not enough to kill me or do any permanent damage once I had some fluids and food in me. It did however, leave me in a state so weak I wasn't able to defend myself.

Klaus waited until I finished most of the food, "Right, let's try this again." His eyes met mine dilating, compelling me to surrender.

It would be a test of my will against his. I knew some answers would slip free but, I'd been training, willing myself to resist vampire compulsion since I was six, since Klaus went and killed my family.

"Do you have vervain in your system?"

"No. Don't do this Klaus you know-"

"What's your name."

"Lex Grayson -as far as your concerned."

"Do you have feelings for me."

"N—Yes."

"Why did you come to New Orleans?"

"To kill you."

"Why do you want to kill me?"

"I don't. If I explain-"

"Did someone send you here?"

My eyes narrowed, "Yes."

"Who is it?"

"If I tell you I'll die." I begged him

"Are you working for her of your own accord?"

I hesitated, "Yes."

"Who is it?" he pressed on.

"She'll send me to hell Nicklaus."

Recognition dawned on him

He didn't compel this time when he asked, "Who are you working for?"

"Your mother, Ester resurrected me so that I can put that dagger through you and kill you. Send you to the other side."

He just stared at me for a moment before his faced closed up, replaced by a disbelieving sneer,"Oh what a grand laugh you've had at my expense. I've been housing my own demise. Of course I have to kill you for your atempt if you talk I may be persuaded to make it a quick one. Now, tell me everything"

"Well, The good thing is that if you kill me then you're offering me the same fate your mother is so I'd rather not piss her off even more in the process."

Klaus bent down to snap my manacles off, shaking his head, "I don't know what my mother was thinking with this foolish plot. Like you could kill me."

"I don't now if your underestimating me because you care or because you're too arrogant to see the truth."

He began,"And what's -"

Before he could finish his sentence, I had gripped onto his snapping them with a quick motion, knee to the stomach and groin. He fell, kneeling in front of me.

I leaned down to whisper into his ear, "I could have killed you anytime Klaus. These past three days has just shown me what you're capable of. I was having doubts, thinking about sparing but you've locked me up here, keeping me away from my power, threatening me, _torturing me_" my voice cracked, "I don't know if I can forgive for this.

"You should be glad I haven't done worse," Klaus groaned, "You're stronger than you let on."

"And that threat about my friends -not cool," I hissed, pushing him harder into the ground.

I figured I had one more second before my adrenalin waned due to my low blood pressure -and absence of blood- and before he'd try and over power me. So I bit his neck. Hearing the pop of skin as I clenched down and downed a gulp of his blood before fumbling for the stairs in the dark.

He must've been too shocked at my actions because he didn't come after me even though I knew he could.

I staggered out and found my way to the front door.

I turned away from Elijah as I passed, batting his hand away.

"Don't Elijah, I don't need your help. Protect Hayley, Ester wants the baby too."

Klaus' blood healed me fast. I was still lightheaded but I was able to stop limping by the time I exited the estate.

The walk was longer than I anticipated and I didn't dare go to any of the neighbors. They'd ask questions and call the police. I just needed some fresh clothes, the blood and dirt cleaned off of my skin, and something to eat.

That was how the other hybrid, Tyler found me.

* * *

_Things are about to get very interesting..._


	15. I'll Get You Back

"If she is really working with our mother perhaps we can make some sort of deal. Get Lex into our protection and out of our mother's clutches," Elijah suggested.

"The time for talking is over brother. She could have come to me and asked for help but she chose not to!" Klaus shouted, "She chose our dead mother's word over me! I asked her if she entered into the contract willingly and she said _yes._"

"To be fair, our mother did bring the girl back to life," Rebekah argued, "That was before she met you, Klaus. You of all people know how manipulative dear old mumsie can be. After all, you learned it all from her."

"Shut up sister," Klaus barked, "before I have you strung up like Lex. "

Rebekah held her hands up, "I was trying to help you get your girl Friday back but, if you're so intent on killing her; good ridden. I never liked her chipper attitude anyways."

It was later on in the afternoon that Anthony, one of Klaus' compelled vampire minions came back.

"So glad you bothered to show up. We are honored by your presence," Klaus remarks sarcastically.

"I have a message from the Grayson- Lex Grayson," Anthony announced.

"And when was this?"

Anthony rubbed his neck, "About a week ago. But honestly, that girl is _crazy."_

Klaus snorted.

Antony rushed to speak, "I'm serious. I was keeping an eye on her -like you asked. Following her as she's going home from a bunch of boutique stores when she suddenly turns off into a residential street. I follow and then wind up getting a knee to the groin and shin, a dagger stuck behind my back. That crazy bitch even cut me. Right down the middle," he gestured to his chest, "Threatened to do a live lobotomy if she saw me again. I wasn't able to get out the vervain soaked chains she bound me in until two days ago."

Klaus chuckled, "The pup's got bite."

Anthony just stared, "You're twisted dude. But don't you want to hear the message?"

"You're a day to late mate. Besides, I think I have a good idea what it was."

"Really?"

"I know," Klaus said, sounding almost proud, "Haven't you noticed the similarities?"

"That both of you are insane sociopaths," Anthony muttered.

"What was that?" Klaus asked.

Anthony shook his head, "Nothing."

* * *

I turned away from him, "I'm sorry.I don't know you."

He stopped my swiveling bar chair by placing a hand on my bare legs. A hand which I promptly slapped away. Then I pulled on the hem of my skirt.

Muscular build, brown eyes, dark black hair and an arrogant grin I'd seen too many times in my high-school days. The ones before I died and came back to life as Ester's minion.

"But I know _you_," he insisted, grinning "You're the witch who has become Klaus' flavor of the month. By the state you're in, I'd say you just got thrown out."

So he was hotheaded-like Nicklaus. I wonder if it was some sort of repressed hybrid thing.

I sniffed myself. I had gotten new clothes, washed the blood off in the female washroom's sink and was currently enjoying a sandwich and a glass of bad wine.

Tyler tapped his nose, "Hybrid senses all thanks to your old lover. You smell like dirt, rust, and frustration."

"Thank you for the introduction Tyler, but Klaus and I were never together. Unless you're going to pay for another glass of the good stuff," I raised my glass of wine, "Then goodbye."

He looked ready to jump out of his skin and desperate. _Weren't we all?_

I wasn't surprised when he slapped a bundle of folded bills onto the counter.

I sighed, this night was going to be longer than I thought. Though it was technically already morning. Three in the morning to be precise.

"Now will you talk to me?" he asked.

"What do you want?" I sighed again.

"I want your help to get Klaus. He turned my girlfriend against me, killed my cousin -not to mention my friends- and nearly destroyed Mystic Falls- the place I call home. Rumor has it you're his new pet."

My look had him back-peddling.

"But obviously not," he rushed, "since you're sitting here. So help me get revenge for both of us."

I looked him up and down, "Sorry, that won't be happening."

He pushed forward, "Why not? By the cuts on your wrist I'd say you need me right now."

I pulled my bandaged wrists behind me, "Because you can't control your temper, Tyler. I know that because you're insulting the only person alive in this bayou who might have -before you started talking- actually helped you. How long have you been alive?"

"I'm eighteen," he replied.

"How many years as a hybrid?" I crossed my arms.

"Less than that," he faltered.

"Exactly. The only way you can attract him to you is to give him something he wants. And you're not good bait. You lack the hair and X chromosome," I replied.

"So you noticed his thing for blondes?" he chuckled, "It's really sad that he only uses brunettes as rebound. Which, make no mistake -you are."

"Look Tyler. You don't seem like a nice guy but you're not a bad one. I won't stop you if you want to try and get Klaus. But let me warn you: you will die and he will make you suffer. Niklaus Mikaelson doesn't spare anyone."

"But if we team up together-" he insisted, "Klaus is the reason that-"

A pair of strong hands picked me up from the chair and moved me away from Tyler.

I jumped out of their grip in surprise.

"Diego!" I exclaimed in confusion, "Why are you here?"

"I was driving by and smelled your blood in the winds. Came to investigate."

Tyler frowned at the vampire, "We're fine man. Nothing to worry about."

Diego looked Tyler up and down before quickly dismissing him and turning his attention back to me.

"Are you hurt? Last time I saw you, you were being carted away by Klaus Mikaelson."

I nodded, "We had a... falling out of sorts. He doesn't know how to play nice."

Diego grinned, "That's the original family for you. But I heard some interesting news about you, Miss Grayson. You are a witch."

"That I am," I admitted.

That's when Tyler tried to interrupt the conversation by bringing a wood chair leg down behind Diego into his back.

I gasped. Before I could comprehend what was going on Diego had Tyler pinned to the side wall of the bar.

No one budged from their seats which simply showed the kind of clientele this place catered to.

"Let's talk somewhere else," I suggested, gently tugging on Diego's shirt sleeve, "he's lost something and is having a hard time coping Diego."

He eventually let Tyler go.

I gave Tyler a warning look and mouthed _be careful_ before placing my hand in Diego's and walked out.

Diego assured me I'd be safe in the quarter since I was with him. Marcel had ordered everyone to stand down as a favor to Klaus.

An early morning stroll on the streets sounded nice.

"You should probably tell him you and Klaus are on the outs. It'll probably make him like you more," Diego commented.

I laughed, "Probably."

I was glad he wasn't in the last group that attacked me. It was also nice to joke and talk to an outsider. Some who didn't really have a stake in the outcome of things. Someone who was sweet and wasn't secretly plotting my demise. I had asked him why he hadn't tried to kill me.

Although Marcel didn't remember our more...tumultuous visits he still had reason to hate me.

"If Marcel wants you dead then he'll give me a reason for it and I'll probably kill you," Diego admitted, "Family first."

"You're loyal like the Mikaelsons in that sense," I said.

"But that's where the similarities fade," he assured me, "From the stories I've heard they've messed each others' lives up too much. I couldn't do so much damage if I tried."

He leaned in and whispered conspiratorially in my ears, "My family's better than that."

"You're vampiric one or your mortal one?" I asked.

His features tightened and he quieted. He began to walk ahead of me, faster than I could keep up.

"I'm sorry," I called out, "I didn't mean to hurt you. Honest!"

He looked back at me darkly, "My _mortal_ family was killed by werewolves so excuse me if I'm no longer in a friendly mood."

"And when you found out I was a werewolf...oh god. I'm surprised you haven't already gone for my throat."

"I still might," he admitted.

"I haven't turned if it makes you feel any better," I held up my hands, "no blood on these hands. At least no one I've killed."

"...I heard Klaus messed up your life too," he started.

"Killed what was left of my family when I was..._god,_ I don't even remember what age anymore. Which is why I'd understand it if you hated me. Being part werewolf and all."

"You're so flippant about the death of your family?" he questioned.

"Forgive but never forget. That's my motto. I would've died on a stupid quest for revenge long ago if I chased after everyone that's tried to kill of blood mages," I clamped a hand over my mouth as the words slipped out.

Damn, he wasn't suppose to know I was a blood mage.

Diego looked at me knowingly, "I'll forget I ever heard the words blood mage -not that I know what it means- and that you're one if you'll forgive me for attacking you..."

"Which time?" I wondered, "the night where you brought me to a vampire party intending to feast on my neck or that time with Marcel?"

He grimaced, "Both."

"And don't forget," I teased, "how you _never_ called me back after our first date."

He rolled his eyes and bowed formally, "I offer my sincerest apologies."

I laughed aloud and gently slapped his on the shoulder.

"Get up," I ordered as I pulled him by his hands so he stood.

"I guess formality doesn't suit me," he said.

"You're right about that," I smiled.

His hands tightened on mine for a moment.

"You're warm," he murmured.

"Warm-blooded mammals tend to behave that way," I commented.

His hold on my hands slowly slipped away.

Then came a voice that nearly broke any composure I had.

"Aren't you two cozy," Klaus chuckled darkly, "Looks like you're becoming fast friends."

"Bonding over the death of our families," Diego shot back.

"I'd like to speak with Lex _alone_," Klaus had phrased it in a question but there was no mistaking the authority behind it.

"Yeah, well I don't think she wants to speak to you," Diego said, stepping between Klaus and I.

I gently nudged him, gesturing that he should stand by my side. I didn't need anyone to protect me from Klaus. I had already seen the worst parts of him.

"Threatened by a little competition?" Klaus chuckled, "Lex doesn't like her men weak."

"She also doesn't like psychopaths," I pointed out.

"But we are ever so attentive," he teased.

His words rolled onto me and I couldn't help but smile -a tiny bit.

"What do you say?" Klaus asked, opening his arms, "I _promise_ I won't harm you."

"This time?" Diego snorted.

"You're comments are getting tiring. Go back to your chores Dobby and leave us werewolves to talk."

"You've read Harry Potter?" I gasped.

"It was one of your favorites -wasn't it?" Klaus smiled sheepishly.

Diego tensed next to me.

I reached out to lay my hand over his, squeezing gently to tell him it was alright.

Klaus' smiled slipped and was replaced with a dangerous brooding. Something terrible was bubbling behind those eyes.

"I've caught you at a bad time. We'll talk later," Klaus said.

I looked down at my arm.

Diego was pointedly tracing the inside of my elbow. Where a large bruise was still healing. A bruise Klaus caused.

"I'm not interested," I dismissed Klaus

"But I am," Klaus murmured.

He left anyways, whispering into my ears as he brushed passed, "I truly am sorry. I'll make it up to you."

"You're still looking at him like that," Diego said in disgust.

"Like what?" I blinked.

"Like he hung the stars...Are you under compulsion?" he asked warily.

I rolled my eyes, "Don't be silly. I downed vervain the moment I escaped."

"Just making sure," he said slowly.

"Can we go before he comes back?"

"Think he'll come back?"

"I don't trust the look in his eyes," I explained. _Not sure how he intended to "make it up to me"._

That night, after I'd spoken all day with Diego and went to visit Marcel -of course. I collapsed in my room.

Marcel liked that fact that I could teach Devina some tricks while I stayed here. Help her control her powers like I'd so long ago promised. He'd even set me up -imprisoned rather- me in a home on the outskirts of New Orleans. In the home of an old compelled couple, whose daughter had "gone off the college".

I was fast asleep, curled on one side beneath my covers when I heard the deep rumbling voice of the hybrid next to me. I dropped out of bed.


	16. Last Attempt

"I've got more bruises than skin at this point," I grumble, "I'm getting sick and tired of our games."

And just like that, his familiar chuckle brought me back to the days before...

_"Feel free to scream because no one come to your aid. The only hope you have of getting out of this is if you tell me the truth...I'm going to cut you open and bleed every drop of blood from your body...You're helpless, I'm your only hope...Who are you working for...I was the one saved you countless times. Your loyalty should be to me..."_

"Come with me. Join my army and I promise you I'll protect you from the wrath of my mother. Help me win the Quarter back and all the witches powers will be at our disposal. We can find a way to free you from Ester's grasp," Klaus says, rustling the sheets as he leaned in closer.

I look at him blankly. It was one in the morning. I got back into bed, under covers, and physically kicked him.

He landed gracefully -of course- on the carpet.

"You're underestimating her," I reply.

"You're underestimating me," he shoots back.

"I'm tired, Klaus. I don't have time for this back and forth. Go before I throw you out the window."

I roll into my covers.

Just then, my phone rings and I sigh, reaching out to pick it up, but, Klaus already has it within his grasp, guessed my password -123456- and promptly scowled into it.

"She needs her sleep mate. Call back later," Klaus says, cutting off a shout from the other side as he presses the end call button.

I narrrow my eyes at him but honestly, I am too tried right now to deal with any of this.

Klaus leaves after that and I fall back to sleep.

* * *

Klaus:

I snuck back into the room after she fell asleep; my goal was to try and pry the dagger away from her but the drawer was locked and no doubt spelled.

She looked so peaceful in her sleep, I didn't realize until now how guarded her daily expressions were.

"Diego," I muttered, "You'd pick some mutt over me."

I sighed, pulling the covers up to her chin the way she always did when she stayed with me.

I'd tried to force her honesty and manged to get nothing, losing of her and her powers. Wonderful.

I kissed softly on the forehead -careful so she wouldn't wake- and departed.

* * *

I meet Diego the next day, it turns out he'd been the one to call last night.

"I would've checked on you but you sounded pretty cosy with Niklaus Mikaelson."

I sigh, "Don't tell me you're going to start this too."

"Start what?" he asks, voice accusatory.

I throw my hands up, "Think whatever the hell you want. It doesn't make the truth any less true."

Diego stiffens, "You attract werewolves left and right, don't you?"

I look around, "What do you..."

Ahh, there was Tyler, waving at me from across the road.

"That poor boy doesn't know when to give up," I sigh.

"I'll get rid of him," I assure Diego.

"Are you sure you? I can get rid of him fast. Nothing but a pup." Diego smirks.

I shrug, "Sure, you'd be able to take him easily. There's nothing wrong with him per say, he's just so... stupid. On second thought, don't. He's trying to live out his little revenge fantasy."

I flasheDiego a smile, "Don't worry about me."

He nods, unconvinced but says, "Sure, I'll go; I have some errands to run."

I walk to meet Tyler and shove him, hard.

He huffs as his arms windmill to catch his fall.

"What was that for?" he asks.

"This town hates werewolves," I hiss, "Get out before they kill you -idiot!"

"What's his deal anyways," Tyler mutters, staring at the place Diego stood.

"Werewolves killed his parents, you can't blame him."

"Klaus killed mine, so you can't blame me either," Tyler shoots back.

"That's why you refuse to let this go," I say, finally understanding his annoying persitancy, "Explain, because this is the first time I'm hearing about this," I order, softening my tone slightly.

A part of me had thought Klaus really did change his ways. Yet, eleven years later the original vampire- now almighty hybrid- had made the same mistake.

My mind reels as he continues to talk about Caroline, his ex-girlfriend who as enamoured with Klaus despite the fact that he'd threatened all her loved ones and sacrificed her best friend in a ritual.

"He saved her once and now everything's magically better. Elena doesn't get her aunt back, I don't get my parents back."

Had I become so blind as well? Where had my sense gone? Why did I not stake him last night; all my problems would have been solved. I silently cursed myself.

"I know how you feel," I tell Tyler, my voice barely a whisper, "he has done much the same to my family. Killed us because we were a means to more power."

Tyler's chuckle turns sour, "Of course he has but you're doing nothing to stop him. What I would do with all your power. And yet nothing! You're just a replacement Caroline. Klaus offered her 'forever' by his side, even promised to wait for her for centuries! What has he promised you?"

"Enough!" I him into the woods with a lift of my hand, smiling grimly as I heard tree trunks crack on contact. "I'll use my powers to deal with Klaus. But not with you. Your temper's going to get you or your loved ones killed if you can't tame it; I can promise you that much."

I blast him into the woods with a lift of my hand, smiling grimly as he's raised ten feet into the air and drops fown tree trunks crack on contact. "I'll use my powers to deal with Klaus. But not with you. Your temper's going to get you or your loved ones killed if you can't tame it; I can promise you that much."

"I'll use my powers to deal with Klaus. But not with you. Your temper's going to get you or your loved ones killed if you can't tame it; I can promise you that much."

On the way back to make flat, I call Klaus, "Do you want to have lunch tomorrow?" I ask.

After a shocked mumbling and a promise that I wouldn't attempt to kill him we hung up.

I wasn't lying; it wouldn't be an attempt if I succeed. I am done living on borrowed time, I need to get my life back.

My next stop is Marcel.

"I still don't trust you," Marcel says, "Not just because you're a-"

"I still don't care if you do," I shoot back.

"She's an ally, she been living with them for more than three months she's bound to have some dirt," Diego smiles at both of us.

"They have some nice digs, why'd you move out? Couldn't handle the family drama?" Marcel chuckles.

"Klaus found out I wanted to kill him," I answer.I rolled up my sleeve to show him a scar that hadn't quite healed.

I rolled up my sleeve to show him a scar that hadn't quite healed.

Diego looks perplexed, "And you let him-"

My glare promptly shuts him up.

"I made a mistake, okay," I admit.

Marcel gets up and sighs, "If I help you kill one original, then the rest would tear my town -and me- apart so you're fresh out of luck. I suggest you run the other way and hope Klaus doesn't get ahold of you again."

I decide to give both of them their memories back. All the fighting, and oh, so chummy conversations we had. But, I didn't tell him he'd die anyways if I killed Klaus. Still hadn't figured out that yet, poor sucker.

"Still think I can't take on a family of original vampires?" I laugh. I mean, I didn't know what to do about Elijah and

I mean, I didn't know what to do about Elijah and Rebekah, but they didn't have to know that.

Marcel's eyes shine and his mouth twists into a small smirk.

"Excellent!" he exclaims, "You can start working with Devina this afternoon. Find a way to protect my coven from the wrath of the Mikaelson's and I'll deliver you Klaus on a silver platter. Do we have a deal?"

"For now," I agree, "Let's see how things go. I'm not a woman of my word."

"Then how am I suppose to trust you?" Marcel frowns.

"The end justifies the means. Count on that. I want to live just as much as I want Klaus dead."

I walk away, adding last minute, "I have a lunch date with Klaus tomorrow; you better work fast and assemble your army, vampire."

He and I sit across from each other with each with a slice of strawberry shortcake on our plates. I order coffee, he orders bourbon.

We have had a nice conversation, I laugh at one of his jokes.

When he stands up and offers his hand to me I feel obliged to take it. He feels warm and slightly rough against mine.

"If you hadn't done what you, who knows where we'd be right now," I sigh.

His eyes gleam wickedly, "If you hadn't tried to kill me, I know exactly where we'd be. And all your screams would have been in pleasure."

"So, was Caroline the one you lied to or am I just your rebound?" I inquire, sipping my coffee.

He wasn't smiling then.

* * *

_Your comments, follows, and faves are always appreciated._


	17. Chocolate Cosmos and Blood

"Tyler's told you, has he?" Klaus chuckles.

I sigh, "You don't act surprised. But don't worry, I'm not upset that you used me. I'm warning you that the next time we meet, you better be ready to kill me 'kay."

"Jealous? You have nothing to fear from Caroline, love. You're the one I'm sitting with, despite the fact you've tried to kill me multiple times. I'm hoping you won't try in broad daylight," he said as he gestured to the crowd of humans milling about.

"I just threatened to kill you _that's_ all you picked up on?" I sigh, "at this rate, you deserve to die."

He shoots me a look, "Like you ever could."

"You know what else Tyler told me?" I go on, "You killed his mom to get back him. You kill destroyed the doppleganger's last living relatives to get your hybrids and then you let them died. I've realized that now. Whenever I spend time around, I've been blinded my your charm and your sweet lies. I even thought about dying for-," I shake my head, "not anymore. You were the same monster that murdered my parents. I won't let you take away Marcel's family. I'm sorry Klaus, but you've sealed your fate."

And with that I leave, texting Tyler to meet me on the outskirts the Quarter.

I shove a small, black duffle bag into his hands.

"Here. These should help protect you against Klaus. These won't kill him because I plan on having that honor," I say.

"Just like that?" he chortles, "I would have mentioned Caroline sooner if it meant you'd act this way."

I slam him against a tree and lay my hand above his heart, nails digging into his flesh hard enough for him to whine in pain.

"Don't forget who has the power here. I've agreed to help you, that doesn't make us partners."

His expression sobers up.

"Clean yourself up. I'm taking you to Marcel tomorrow. Make sure you get enough sleep, we'll be off to an early start," I order.

Afterward, I arrive back at the hotel, set up warding spells, and order myself room service before I break down.

I have to kill him. Even now, the thought pains me. Actions speak and Klaus' actions continue to kill innocents, but half of me still wants to run into his arms.

If we were both human or if I hadn't died, what would have happened? We would meet, he'd be the broody guy standing by the bar, I'd make him laugh, he'd catch me when I tripped, and we'd proably argue everday; we'd be good for each other.

This is the first time I cried myself to sleep since Ester had resurrected me. This time, I do not try to escape the nightmares.

We are having a wonderful little campfire story as Tyler explains everything to Marcel's vampies when Rebkah steps in.

"She's not here to fight us, she's here to help us," Marcel smiles.

Then she proceeds to snap Tyler's neck.

"Hey!" I protest, rising from the pillar I'd been leaning against.

When Rebkah raises a brow at me, I shrug.

"Worried he might miss out on the unpcoming festivities?" she smiles unhumourusly..

I shrugg again, "I'm not dragging his body out here. Just get on with it Rebkah. Before I die of boredom. I'm still mortal here -remember?"

"She may be the only person who cares for my fool of a brother. We can't trust her," Rebkah says to Marcel.

"She wants him gone just as much as we do Becks. You may not trust her, but do you trust me?" Marcel breaths, drawing gentle circles on Rebkah's hands.

That's when it strikes me, the gravity of what I was doing. I wasn't just ending Klaus, I was ending every single vampire from his sire line. Thousands, even millions of lives in exchange for mine, and I was going to do it anyways. I fought too hard to loose this.

"With Davina and I, you likely have the two most powerful witches in the northern hemisphere. I was blinded before my his kindness to me. I forgotten what he does to others. Now I see. I wouldn't be offering to help you if I wasn't sincere. If Klaus wasn't going to kill me before he sure as hell will now that I've partnered with you two. So go on with it."

"To put it simply, we'll going to bury Klaus underground, forever." Marcel explains.

"Oh," I exclaim.

That was going to make it a lot easier for me to kill him without Marcel and his army noticing. I'll just let them bury him, go back later, and stake him.

"That seems simple enough," I agree.

"We just need to get close enough for me to dagger him," Rebkah adds.

"His sweet little sister," I chuckle, "Why would he suspect a thing?"

God their family is twisted.

Rebkah glaredat me, "You've been spending too much time with my brother. You're even sounding like him."

"Which is why," I stress, "I need to kill him."

I sigh, "How long is this meeting going to last, I'm getting bored. If this plan doesn't work this could be my last day alive. I need to go out and have some fun."

Marcel nodds, "Alright, but come back by one. We need to act fast before we loose our chance."

"You still haven't explained everything," I grumbled, crossing my arms.

"Because Rebkah is still right. You have a history with Klaus, we'd be stupid to trust you with all the details. Just cast the confinement spell when the time is right and stay out of sight until then."

I pickemyself up and dust my jeans, "See ya later aligator."

Marcel flashes me one of his grins, "After a while crocodile."

I heard him wince as I step out of the room and Rebkah sigh, "Grow up Marcel."

"You okay?" Diego asks, gently putting his hands on my arms.

"I'm fine! Just don't touch me," I snap.

I pull my arms away, crossing them as I atempt to melt into the alcove under the balcony.

We hadn't spoken a word since he picked me up, telling me the plan was starting. Klaus was going to arrive any minute.

"We're going to keep you safe. You have nothing to fear from Klaus," he assures.

I give him a look.

"We'll protect you," he repeats.

It is not my death I worry about.

"Thank you," I whisper, "for being nice to the strange witch that smells like werewolf. You were the least likely one but you helped me."

Diego grins at that, "You're welcome, but you should know I have my own selfish reasons," he pauses, "what do you say, after all this is over we-"

"Get ready boys and girls!" Marcel shouts.

"Cover your scent," Diego tells me, "the longer we can keep your presence hidde..."

I roll my eyes, "Let's get this over with."

Marcel and Rebkah have things handled. They are winning, their vampires managed to get chains around Klaus' arms and dragged him back.

Then the riot starts. Each of them take a shot him, just because they can. A crowed forms, cheering and whooping. I first hear the crack as his arm broke, then his back. I did not take my eyes off his face as the blond vampire with a pony-tail stabbed his chest. Klaus' face is splattered in his own blood.

I did not expect it when Diego stands in front of the chained Nikklaus Mikaelson and slashes his face. I flinch as I hear Nik's agonizing scream.

It was so faint I almost didn't hear what Diego said, "The last one was for Lex."

I snarl at Diego. He does not have the right to torture anyone for me.

Klaus senses me now, during his savage beating, I come out to stand alongside Rebekah and Marcel.

Klaus looks so broken. The pain written on his face was one I knew too well.

"I guess you don't need me," I croak.

"Looks like we got it from here," Marcel agrees.

I am tired of apologizing but I sigh, "then forgive me."

I know what I was doing was wrong on so many levels. I have no justification. Still don't, but I did it.

When the catch on, I am already beside Klaus. I wince, scoring my palm open and holding it above him, letting my blood drip into his mouth.

"sanguinem meum sanguinem eius sanabunt, sanguinem meum sanguinem eius sanabunt," I chant quietly.

_I'm returning the favour,_ I tell him through my mind.

He drinks.

"Look at him!" I shout, "Look at him! I will help you in your war against Nikklaus but I will never, ever, subjugate a person to this sort of untoward cruelty. According to your plan he'd be suffering an agonizing dessecation for the next 52 years. This," I wave at Klaus, limp and bloodies, "he may have done the same to me but I, am not the sort of person who inflicts this damage. Not for petty revenge, anyways," I smile.

I hear the clank of Rebekah's dagger dropping to the ground and Klaus' growls as I leave.

I may have want to kill Nikklaus Mikaelson, but no one deserves such disrepect, such humliation before death. And honestly, I am too pissed at what Diego said to care what healing Klaus may mean.

"Yeah right," I scoff, "slashed his face for me."

Diego hurt Klaus though nothing had really happened between the two. I never like the loyal soldier types. They were good to have on your side, but too easily angered for someone's behalf.

By the time I came back, they were burying their dead.

My hand goes to my mouth.

"So many," I sob.

One of the downsides of a blood mage is that you can taste the horror in blood. Every drop stained on the couryard was a fickering match against my skin.

"What did you expect!" Diego roars, fury in his eyes.

I look up at Klaus and Marcel talking above. Then, I lean down into the bouquet I bought and breath in the smell of chocolate cosmos and wisteria flowers.

"I just helped heal his wounds, lessen the pain. He broke out of those chains all by himself," I state, "he did all this by himself."

Klaus didn't seem to object.

"You look so proud," Marcel growls at me, disgusted.

"He's strong," I smile sadly at Klaus, who was no longer within earshot, "I like a man who's powerful."

"Don't worry," I assure Marcel, he's going to get what's coming to him."

_Think of it this way_, a little voice in my head told me, _they were all sired by Marcel; they would've died in a day or two anyways, when you kill Klaus. Now you have to make sure they didn't die for nothing. Now you have to finish the job._

"Where do you think you're going?" Klaus asks, suddenly appearing before me.

I took one of the red-brown chocolate cosmo flowers out of the bouqet and slipps it into his lapel.

"Out of town," I reply, "I have to visit the dead. I'm killing you when I come back."

He chuckles, "You can't expect me to believe you after you've saved me again."

"That doesn't make it any less true," I reply tonelessly.


	18. The Dead Boyfriend

I am not quite sure how you should describe a grave. It is spotless and centered around a bunch of other dead bodies, all buried under their own headstones. It was a Monday so the graveyard was empty.

I take in the smell of the bouquet again; vanilla-like chocolate and spring. Forever our scent.

"You idiot," I sigh, "I loved you so much. Why did you have to disappoint me? You were the only one I had dammit!" I fume.

I wipe the tears out of my eyes and began to lay down heavy candles on the grass, creating a circle around his grave.

He was the first and last person I loved in my previous life -pre-resurrection. We met the day I thought about dropping out of college. I'd felt stuck. I still clung to my past, afraid of what the future held for me. Afraid that I'd loose myself.

I'd never dated, never found anyone I liked who liked me back. I stayed away from the supernatural, and the humans could sense something inexplicably wrong with me.

He ran into me while he was running backwards, trying to catch a frisbee. Now I know he "tripped" over me on purpose.

He rubbed his head which had just collided with mine.

"Sorry," he mumbled sheepishly, "I guess I should be more careful next time."

"Don't worry about it," I replied, giving him a fake smile, "It was hardly anything."

He looked down at my mass of forms which I instinctively crumpled when we crashed into each other.

"That's a pity," he said, looking down at my schedule and my forms to drop out, "we would have had art history together next semester."

I pulled the forms away from him, "Yeah, well things are more complicated than that."

He snorted, "Yeah, because I'm sure you have it harder than me."

Blinking at him, I gawked "Excuse me?"

He smiled back, "I have to worry about turning every full moon. What's the biggest agenda on a witch's plate? A spell might blow up in their face?"

I looked him over again and reached out to touch his hand. Yep, werewolf alright.

We were inseparable since that moment. He'd left his pack behind to travel and was feeling the effects of loneliness. Being a werewolf heightened his need to be accepted, to have the comfort a pack provided. And there I was, the broken little thing who was, ironically, too self-absorbed to fix herself.

Once the candles were set, I begin the spell, "Phasmatos Obscuram, Ex Luces Estnes Qua Umbres. Natus Ignavum Evitem. Phasmatos Obscuram, Ex Luces Estnes Qua Umbres."

Connor's form appears in front of me, as boyishly handsome as the day he died.

He frowns, "You're still tied to the other side. You haven't kill Klaus, have you?"

"Nice to see you too," I beam.

We talk until the sun began to set.

"You best be getting back," he sighs, "You have an Original hybrid to kill."

"Yes, sir!" I respond.

"You can accomplish so many great things in this world. You've sacrificed so much just to live. Look at the lives you've saved: Austen, Karmine, Jenna. They need you. You deserve to be happy. I'm just sorry I couldn't be the man to give it to you," he said, voice becoming gruff.

"Great," I tease, "you decide to become the perfect boyfriend after you've died," then I turn serious, "When we were together, you made me so happy."

He nodds sadly.

"Be safe, dagger that bastard... and I loved you," he finishes.

I nod, "See you on the other side. I love you too," I match his sad smile, "Thank you for giving me back my confidence."

"Thanks for visiting me. It means a lot, your forgiveness."

And with that, Connor is gone.

What I wasn't expecting Elijah, waiting for me at the gates of the cemetery with a mirthless smile and knowing gaze.

"What bring up to New England? If you're not there controlling your brother then who's stopping him from getting his twisted revenge?" I scowl.

"Niklaus and I are on the outs. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to intrude on such a tender moment but I was hoping you'd allow me a chance to talk and persuade you," Elijah says.

"To do what?" I ask, narrowing my eyes.

"To stay by Niklaus' side and withdraw your promise of war."

"War?" I repeat, I have never mentioned such a thing. Not in front of him anyways.

"I know you're still in contact with Marcel's army. But unlike them, who's plan is to bury my brother, you're actually trying to kill him."

"Then you know my reasons" I shoot back.

"They're very good ones, but I beg you to reconsider. Come," he says, offering me his arm, "Let's take a walk."

"Promise not to kill me?"

"I promise not to harm you during this conversation. If you still wish to continue with your suicidal plan afterward, I make no promises."

"Why are you taking my plan seriously when your brother -literally- laughed in my face at the suggestion?"

"I know from experience, that you can only forgive some for so long before they cross a line beyond your forgiveness. From your conversation with your former lover," his head tipped toward the direction of the cemetery, "I'd say you reached that point."

"Still, you're not asking I stopping trying to kill your brother. To stay by his side," I snort, "New Orleans has addled your reasoning."

"Then think of the child whose life you'll irrevocably change. You of all people know how hard it is to grow up without parents. I may have had my doubts, but I trust that this child will be Klaus' salvation."

"If it was just about revenge," I sigh.

"So there's something else at play. My brother had thought it may be our dead m-" Elijah begins.

My eyes widen and I clamp my hand over his mouth.

"Don't you dare," I order, "this has nothing to do with that foul woman," I lie.

He regards me for a moment before he exasperates, "I can't tell if you're lying or telling the truth. So I'll ask you this; what would you do it was just about revenge?"

I look into his eyes for a moment and see hope. You'll just keep the hope alive for me then.

"Promise on your life and your little niece's that you won't tell Nik," I insist.

He nods, "I promise."

"I wouldn't forgive him, but I'd give him a chance to make it up to me, and despite my better judgment -and his old flames- I'd likely be dating him," I admit

He smiled, "Sometimes it is that simple then."

"It's not," I insist.

That wiped the smile from his face.

"I won't allow you to hurt Niklaus. He has a daughter now and I would go to hell and back to make sure that child has a father," he replies, voice hardening.

"And I understand. But if you stand in my way -no matter how much I wish I won't- I will hurt you if I have to," I shot back.

"Then you'll die trying," he replies coolly.

I flash him a grim smile, "Think what you want."

"I'm on the verge of reuniting my family. You could have a place in it," he tries one last time.

"Don't worry Elijah, I don't intend for them to kill your niece. It's unfair, to destroy her simply because of her circumstances. She didn't choose Klaus as a father. I'll do my best to protect the girl."

"Becuase it's the right thing to do or because it's the least you can do for killing Niklaus -which make no mistake I won't allow you to."

"Family above all" I reply bitterly, "I understand."

We both look up when the bell tolls.

He bows slightly, "Our truce is at an end."

I nod, "Take care of yourself...and your family."

"It's not too late to switch sides. You could be the one that changes Niklaus' ways. Guide him to be the man that made you hesitate to strike that dagger. It's not too late for the two of you. You're one of the most powerful witches in the world surely -"

"I wish it were that easy. But if I go back, Klaus is going to make me suffer and I don't know if he's going to lock me up and let me die just to teach me a lesson. I have given up everything to live Elijah."

"Yes but perhaps-"

"Goodbye Elijah, I'll see you on the battlefield."

"Did she formally declare war?" Klaus smirks.

Elijah just came from one of his negotiations. Klaus had been avoiding him, but Elijah had tracked him down.

"Honestly, I kept her in that basement for a week, she's not going to suddenly come back to kiss and make up."

Elijah rests his head in his hands and paces the room.

"You're destruction knows no bounds. What did you think would happen when you torture a girl just after she had forgiven you for slaughtering her family. Yet, she seemed reluctant to kill you. There's another angle, something else at play we're not seeing."

Their conversation stops when a shower of glass hits them.

This time, the glass wasn't shattering randomly but targeting the sensitive areas of their skin; their face, their necks, and their sides.

The familiar, sweet, floral smell of blood made Klaus smile.

"Finally come for me, love?"


	19. Family Meeting

"You have one chance to leave, Elijah. Give your niece another family member to look after her," I warn.

Bloody as he is, Elijah still stands proud, blocking Klaus from my path.

I nod and the vampires descend on him.

Klaus nearly looks impressed as my vampires - Marcel's really- finally succeed in stabbing a syringe into Elijah's thigh and he crumples to the ground.

"I don't do collateral damage," I explain dryly.

Klaus gives a nod, "Noted. But this is hardly a fair fight, love. An original hybrid going against a human witch. Hardly fair."

I said nothing, instead, I clench my fist around the knife I was holding to release more of my blood and utter a spell.

Soon he is immobile.

"Come on, let's bring him to Marcel," one of the vampires jeer, laughing in Klaus' face while Klaus grits his teeth.

I waved my free hand and they all collapse.

I raised my brow and say to Klaus, "Hardly fair, love."

"Kate and Austin," Klaus chokes out.

All the blood drains from my face.

"What do you mean," I demand.

I release my magic's hold of his throat to let him talk.

"I figured you wouldn't like collateral, so I invested in some. Just in case you actually went through with one of your threats. I was hoping you'd be too weak to succeed, but I'd be a fool if I didn't see your power," Klaus purrs, scanning over me.

"So you turned them," I choke.

Through bloodied teeth, he drawls, " I can still make vampires."

I knew I couldn't do the spell to destroy him because he was now connected to my friends. Dragged them into this supernatural world they had no wish to be a part of, however, that didn't stop me from throwing the dagger at him. It wedges right in between his ribs, above his heart.

I slump down on the wall and chuckle, "I really am damned to hell now."

I hear Klaus sigh as my magic drops. He walks over, casting a shadow above me.

"Now why'd you say that?" he asks.

"I learned to care about you, believe it or not," I sigh, "You're the monster everyone says you are but ...not. You can be really sweet at times." I smile sadly.

"Then why kill me?" he asks.

"It was your life for mine," I tell him, looking up into his beautiful blue eyes, "Congrats Klaus, you've won. I give you permission to kill me, no guilt nor anguish. I don't hold you responsible for what happens next."

He kneels down beside me, cradling my head between his hands, "Not yet you don't"

His pupils diliate, the dark purple veins beneath his eyes appear, and he buries his teeth into my neck.

"My advice would be to leave her. Be good to her and perhaps she will forgive," Elijah continues, "I think she's finally given up on killing you."

"Because I forced her hand. Besides, she's a danger to the family. There was a reason I killed the rest of her family. They're loyal to the natural world -too powerful for their own good. And we, brother are the most unantural things they've come across."

"She visited her dead lover today. A boy named Connor," Elijah starts.

"-and that's suppose to endear me to her? Knowing she's still hung up on a ghost?" Klaus snears.

"Let me finish! There's more at work than what you know. Here," Elijah says, dropping a file in front of Klaus. "You negelcted to do a thorugh background check on this girl."

"Alexandria Greyson," Klaus murmurs, opening the file.

Iniside was a thick pile of corners reports. All the pictures were removed but the decription matched Lex. Black hair 5' 6'', beauty mark on her left arm.

"This could have easily been forged. The best way to escape is-"

"To die," finished Elijah, "but look at the description of her death: animal attack. She bled out from animal bites. My guess werewolf. It takes someone incredible powerful to bring back a dead girl."

"Now that, I believe, but this? How long have you known this?" Klaus demanded.

Elijah rolls his eyes.

"I started researching when I saw Lex with the ghost of that boy. If I were a betting man I'd say he killed her."

I wake up groggy, with the familiar taste of Klaus' blood in my mouth, and again, in chains.

I smile as I hear the footsetps coming towards me.

"I'm suprised you haven't given up and killed me yet," I groan, "You must be really desperate."

"We all are," replies Elijah's cool voice, "Nikklaus is downstairs dealing with a few...unsavory chracters. He'll be up shortly."

"Gonna untie me this time?" I ask.

"I won't be able to stop him if you threat again to kill him," Elijah warns.

"He's turned my friends," I remind him, "No chance of that happening."

Klaus walks in, dapper as usual. Lazily throwing a file in front of me.

He pours himself and Elijah scotch it looks like, before he breaks my chains in one smooth motion, and hands me a glass of...

"Water," I sulk, "after the day I just had I deserve something stronger."

"I'm the one you tried to kill," Klaus pips.

"I'm the one you bit!" I shoot back, "I. Want. Alcohol."

His eyes sparkle as he replies, "Didn't know you were such a lush, dear."

"Didn't know you'd be such a jack-" I start.

"Ah-ah-ah," he warns, voice amused, "language darling."

"I'm starving and I have an iron defciency, so tell me why the hell I'm still alive, or I'll start splattering you brains on walls," I warn.

Elijah politely bows out before giving Klaus the crazy eyes behind my back. I could feel Klaus silent chuckle as he leaves and comes back with a plate of breakfast and cup of tea.

I take a deep breath and dig in.

"Alright," I order, "Talk."

"Finish eating first. You have a Mikaelson family meeting to attend. We'll decide to kill you or keep you alive. As a family. Meanwhile, you can think up a story for why Alexandria Greyson is dead in the eyes of the court." he smiles jovially.

"But I burned all the pictures," I protest.

He leans in and breathes,"Even without the pictures, I'd know you're body anywhere."

I roll my eyes, "You wish."

We ended in Klaus' study.

We passed Rebekah on the way there, giving us both disapproving, knowing glares.

"Let's start from the beginning. That hunter that tried to kill you."

I groan, excepting a glass of water from Klaus -who still refuses to give me any alcohol.

"That felt like ages ago," I gulp down the water, " As long as I don't trigger the werewolf curse, I get to keep my powers. We're a little different from normal witches. As you probably already know we used to the the guardians, the mediators between supernatural beings until the witch trials. For every real supernatural be it werewolf or vampire actually executed, three of us died. It was our duty to protect the supernatural species but, they became ungrateful. The creatures that knew of our existence began throwing us under the bus whenever the Inquisition came. They acted as if our sole purpose was to die for them. So we changed our mandate and took the small number of blood mages we had and left. Distancing ourselves.

"About two generations back, my grandmother fell in love with a werewolf. None of the blood mages had married a supernatural for centuries. Many turned against her. But, her family stayed; we -though one of the oldest and strongest bloodlines- became social pariahs in an already small circle."

Klaus nods, "That's why it was so hard to track them down and kill them."

"Track _us_ down and kill _us_," I correct.

"Technicalities," he dismisses.

"I was adopted by another coven of witches. They were nice enough but... conservative. I was the only surviving memeber so I had access to everything Klaus didn't burn down," I said. "Before you start up," I add, "I've forgiven you for that long ago. But if I hear you try to do that again I don't care where I am or who you're tied to; I'll kill you for destroying another family."

Klaus shakes his head, "Again, how I love your threats."

"Do you want to hear the parts where my ex screws up and I wind up dead? Short version: I got caught up in his mess and the bad people decided a slave who happened to be a blood mage would be grand. On the other side -after I went kaput, six feet under- a woman named Ester offered me a deal: if I killed the Original hybrid I'd get by body and life back. So, here we are."

Klaus quips"Why is lover boy gone? Didn't you die so he could live? Let me guess, he was chasing a rabbit and ran into a wall or he ate rat poison by-"

"He cheated on me!" I snap, trying to hold back the hurt in my voice, "He was the only reason I made the deal, so we could be together but, he slept with someone while I was six feet under, making deals with delusional witches. The bad people he'd gotten in with found him a few months ago. I couldn't bring myself to go back and save him, because it meant I'd die. I also couldn't bring myself to go and end his misery."

"So you let him die. You wanted him to feel the betrayal and hurt you felt," Klaus realizes, "Didn't realize you were so cold-blooded."

I nod, "I didn't feel like defying fate for him."

"He betrayed you when all you gave him was loyalty," Klaus growls.

I shake my head when I replied, "He was an ordinary boy, no matter how much I loved him. It was my fault I wanted him to be extraordinary."

"So what will you do now?" Elijah asks, "You're no longer hunting Klaus. If our mother has the power to bring you back from the other side..."

"You're safe from her," I assure, "She can't do anything to you since you're alive. I'll just have to run. She'll find me eventually but I can put up enough cloaking spells to give myself some time. A month or two if I'm lucky."

"Help me and I'll help you," Klaus says, "We'd be the perfect team and we'd both get what we want."

"You're mother-" I object.

"She's dead but you still have a chance."


	20. Okay

"I let my previous boyfriend get ripped to shreds by his enemies, smiling all the while," I say, "When you've lived a life like mine you learn to stop depending on others. They'll either kill you or die on you when you need them the most."

Klaus smiles, "Perhaps I could be different."

Our eyes met and we both laugh.

"Good one," I chuckle.

"Although I can't be the doe-eyed romantic sap Elijah has been, I keep my promises," Klaus adds.

"You're also selfish and vindictive. I know how your mind works." I scoff.

"Why can't you make it easier to love you?" he says, huffing.

I raise an eyebrow, "We may get along, but we both know this has nothing to do with love."

Klaus shrugs, "I've got to try. If you fell for me, it would be so much easier."

"I'd lose all your respect if I suddenly started to act like some smitten romantic. Tried it. Died. No thank you."

Klaus moves to sit beside me, reaching for my hand. "I'm reaching out to you right now. I won't patronize you and pretend that I'm infatuated with you. But you are powerful -exactly what my family needs- and I do care about you in some way. Why do you think I'd walk into failed

He says, tone soft, "I'm reaching out to you right now. I won't patronize you and pretend that I'm infatuated with you. But you are powerful -exactly what my family needs- and I do care about you in some way. Why do you think I'd walk into failed assassination after failed assassination?"

I look into his clear blue eyes and see...nothing. He has too good a poker-face.

_Or you're too blinded by your girlish desire to find your knight in shining armour._ The voice in my head adds.

"Give me some time to think. I'll give you a reply by tonight?" I say.

He sighs deeply and lets go of my hand, propelling himself out of his seat in the same smooth motion.

"Dinner will be served at 7:00. I expect a decision then."

* * *

Klaus

"She's almost as skilled as you when it comes to making enemies," Elijah comments dryly once Lex had left.

I sigh, "You've read my mind."

"You do realize we need to kill her," Rebekah comments, "She's tied to our mother on the other side. Her power is not worth the trouble."

"Rebekah how could you say that." Elijah censures, "Especially with what she means to Klaus."

"I wasn't aware she means anything to me," Klaus comments dryly.

Even Rebekah rolls her eyes, "Please, she's your hotter, smarter doppelganger."

Klaus shoots Rebekah a glare

"What?" Rebekah shrugs, "I hate her because she's a threat. In other circumstances, we could have been friends."

"If we could free her from our mother then she could be an asset," Elijah admits, "the question is how. I've never heard of anyone from the other side having enough power to reanimate a corpse."

"I'll send some of my men to research," Klaus says, "Until then, she is not to be touched. Sister."

"Yes, dear brother. It'll be our funeral," she sighs.

"Still trying to kill me?" Klaus asks, leaning over my shoulder.

I jump in my seat, snapping the book in my hand closed.

"Why'd you say that?" I ask.

He nods to the book, "That's an unbinding spell. You're hoping to disconnect your friends from my line so you can kill me. It won't work you know. Nothing is stronger than blood."

"I know it won't work," I sigh, "Believe me, I know."

"Why are you hesitant on joining us?" Klaus asks, "by the looks of it, you're pretty desperate to live."

"Which is exactly why I don't want to be tied down with the task of helping your infamous family. I don't want to spend my last few days stuck in a dead-en job."

"If I'm as good as I know I am, I'll find a way to keep you alive."

"Alive as a blood mage?" I shoot back. "I didn't think so."

He shrugs, "Alive is alive."

I shake my head, "No, it's not. Remember when I showed you the hand thing?" I ask, placing my hands, palms up beneath his.

He smirks, "Of course."

"Imagine that feeling; I feel a sense of rightness and euphoria the moment I touch my powers," I let a few sparks of light dance off my fingertips, "and if I don't feel that, I'm not sure I'll stay sane. I'll feel absolutely powerless. Even if I was a werewolf or vampire...," I shiver, "It's like walking around without your skins, your fleshy organs exposed."

"Then how about this," he says, caressing the right side of my face, "for the next few months -as long as your working with my family and I- we'll be lovers. I'll show just how amazing the work can be in New Orleans. If you die, you die. If you survive, I'll give you a bank account that'll last you beyond this lifetime. You can travel and see the world without wanting for anything. Meanwhile, we can enjoy each other's company."

I want to move away from his touch but he's just so warm and comforting right now.

"You don't love me," I say.

"What does love matter? What we pretend to be can become our reality. In a few months, I'll break your heart and send you on your way, towards becoming the next globetrotter, or you'll be too dead to care."

"You've thought of everything, haven't you? _Gee,_ I wish I was that clever," I say, rolling my eyes.

Clasping my head in between his hands, he looks into my eyes, "Please, for my family, I ask you to stay. I promise I will do whatever I can to keep you alive."

"Alive and magical," I add, "Not some vampire or werewolf."

"And magical," he smiles.

I nod, leaning into his embrace.

* * *

I_t's not the ending I originally planned, but it gives a satisfactory end and jumping off point, should I come back and continue this further._


End file.
